Emma Brennan: Series Two
by XxMyFanFicsXx
Summary: Emma Brennan and the team are back with more cases to solve. Also join Emma and Zack as they both handle their lifes and work as being parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys **

**I am back and here's my brand new series of my Emma Brennan, hope you enjoy reading it. I am doing some episodes without my character Emma in again as she still on marinity leave but she will be back in. You will see her come in for little bit but not as much. She will be back in episode six, so until then enjoy my other episodes. **

Episode One - The Titan on the Tracks

Mom was in the car with Booth and Booth was driving. It was night time and it was raining. Booth had his sirens on. They were both heading to a crime scene.

'' What'd you do''? Booth asked Mom

Booth was asking Mom about what she did on her vacation

'' I read, walked on the beach, chilled.'' Mom replied to Booth's question

'' You chilled''? Booth asked Mom and then he said. '' In Darfur. You chilled in Darfur.''

'' In North Carolina'' Mom told Booth and then she said '' I changed my vacation plans to spend time with my brother'' Mom added and then she said. '' Russ and I talked about it and we really want to find Dad.''

'' No, okay, well just so you know. The FBI is going to find your father, no matter what you want.'' Booth said

'' My brother and I don't want the FBI to backburner it's search'' Mom said to Booth as he makes a sharp left turn with the tires squeal on the wet pavement. '' Is it okay to go over on two wheels like that''? Mom asked Booth

'' Only when making sharp turns at high speeds.'' Booth replied and then he said. '' Okay, Bones, why don't you have a little, uh, you know, faith in me, okay? I'm not gonna backburner the case all right? I'm gonna...find your father.'' Booth said

'' My brother said you'd say that'' Mom stated

'' You really keep saying 'my brother' a lot.'' Booth pointed out

'' Well, I lost Russ for fifteen years.'' Mom told him and then she said. '' I like the sound of it...my brother'' Mom said as Booth looked at her and then she said. '' What's with the siren? And why are you driving like a maniac''? Mom asked Booth but Booth doesn't answer.

'' So um, have you spoken or seen Emma''? Booth asked Mom as he changes the subject

Mom looks at Booth and then she said '' I haven't seen her or spoken to her since she found out that Hodgins is her dad'' Mom said and then she said. '' I've been leaving her voice messages and emails but she hasn't replied back to any of them. I'd just don't know what to do''?

'' Well, just give her some time. I'm sure she will come around'' Booth stated

'' What if she doesn't come around Booth? I know I lied to her about who her dad is but I was just trying to protect her''? Mom said

'' Protect her from what? Bones she's a big girl now'' Booth said to Mom and then he said '' She's nineteen years old. She's a mother and don't forget that she's got Zack. What could you possible protect her from''?

'' From getting hurt? I was protecting her from getting hurt'' Mom stated

'' Well, you did a very good job on that, Bones'' Booth said

'' What shall I do, Booth''? Mom asked Booth

'' Just give her some time '' Booth said

'' How much time''? Mom asked Booth and then she said. '' I miss her, Booth. I miss seeing and talking to my daughter.'' Mom said to Booth. '' I'd just want things back to where they were.''

'' I know!'' Booth said and then he said. '' She will come around, just give her some space and time to think.''

Booth and Mom arrives at the crime scene and the both of them got out of the car and they both started to walk over to the scene: There was a car on fire and there was loads of people milling about. There were also some fire trucks there and firefighters, some of the firefighters were putting out the fire on the car. While the other firefighters where helping out with the other people. Medics were also there on the scene. It was very busy. There was a man with a bloody face who is being treated by a paramedic.

'' Two passenger cars off the tracks, one on the side.'' Booth said to Mom as they walked and Mom puts her hair up in a ponytail. '' Gonna be fatalities.'' Booth said

Dr. Camille Saroyan came out from where she was working and she was holding a severed arm in her hand '' Stan'' Camille called out and then she said. '' I need some gauze. Danny? You don't find the owner of this in the next ten minutes, he'll bleed to death.'' Camille said, '' Starting...'' She said and she sets the timer on the watch around the wrist of the severed arm ''...now''

Camille looks up and then she spots Mom and Booth

'' Seeley'' Camille greeted Booth

'' Camille'' Booth greeted back

'' Don't call me Camille'' Cam told Booth

'' Don't call me Seeley'' Booth told Cam and then he said '' Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan. You two know each other, huh''? Booth asked

'' No'' Both Cam and Mom said together

'' Uh-oh'' Booth said

'' Dr. Brennan, I'd like you to check out the automobile this train hit.'' Cam said to Mom and then she said. '' It's probably what caused the derailment.''

'' Accidental''? Booth questioned

'' NTSB guy says the train struck the car at least 200 yards from the nearest access.'' Cam told Booth

'' Deliberate''? Booth asked

'' Eight minutes, Steve!'' Cam called over her shoulder and then she turned to Booth and then she said '' Probably suicide'' Cam said and then she turns to Mom and then she asked '' Why are you still here, Dr. Brennan''?

'' Because I'm not a coroner'' Mom replied and then she said '' And I don't work for you''?

'' You got that half right'' Cam stated

Mom looks at Booth questioningly

'' Got him'' Steve called out to Cam and then he said '' Cam! Still breathin''

'' Thanks Steve'' Cam called out and then she said '' All right'' Cam said as she tucks the severed arm beside the man who is being carried away on an emergency gurney '' Every survivor is one less person for me to autopsy.'' Cam said and then she turns to Booth and then she said. '' You look good out of your suit, Seeley.'' Cam said to Booth '' But then, you always did'' She added

Cam walks off, and Booth and Mom turns to watch her go '' Yeah, that's...great to have you back in DC, Camille.''

'' One minute she's holding a severed arms, the next, she's hitting on you'' Mom said to Booth and then Mom moves towards the burnt out car, and Booth follows.

'' No, she wasn't hitting on me, and you know what, she is your boss, Bones.'' Booth stated

'' What? Dr. Goodman's my boss'' Mom said to Booth and then she turns to a firefighter and then she said '' May I approach''?

The firefighter looks up from the car and he said '' All yours, Dr. Brandon.''

'' Brennan'' Mom corrected the firefighter '' Dr. Brennan.''

'' You wanna guess my name''? The firefighter asked Mom

Mom leans into the car from the front passenger side with a flashlight and then she said '' No, but there are thousands of you in DC, and only one of me''

'' You know, while you were away, Goodman decided that there should be a head of forensics at the Jeffersonian.'' Booth said and then he says '' Never occurred to you to check in, huh''?

The flashlight in mom's hand illuminates a charred, skeletal hand, with a silver band around the wrist.

'' Why didn't Goodman hire me''? Mom asked Booth

'' Oh, my guess? People skills.'' Booth said

'' I have people skills'' Mom told Booth

'' Oh, all right.'' Booth said and then he says. '' That firefighter's name is Nelson, and it's at least the fourth time that you've met him'' Booth said and then he said. '' Odds are, Cam knows his kids names after meeting him once.''

There was a blackened leg and it was still wearing a black shoe.

'' A lot of jewellery'' Mom said as she looks at the body and then she says '' Male. Thigh bones suggests he was tall. I.D. bracelet. It's good quality gold, slight melted.'' Mom said and then she says '' Too melted for a regular car fire.'' Mom said as she looks around and then she said '' Do you see a skull''?

Booth looks up and then he said '' Hey Bones, I'm not looking for a skull''

'' Burn damage to the body is more intense than I'd expect from a care fire. Even if the fuel tank ruptured and was absolutely full at the time of impact.'' Mom stated as she looks at the burnt body

'' Do you see anything on this car that isn't ruptured''? Booth asked

Cam walks by Booth and Mom and she said '' Booth! Three deaths in the first class car.''

'' Oh, homicide! That makes it my case'' Booth said

'' One of them's a senator'' Cam told Booth

Mom looks up from the burnt body and then she turns to Booth and said '' That makes a difference''?

'' Facts of life, Bones'' Booth told Mom and then he walks off with Cam, leaving Mom with the car.

At the Jeffersonian. Angela, Hodgins and Zack were on the platform. Mom swipes her security pass to enter on the platform. Hodgins was sitting down at a computer while Angela was standing beside him and the both of them where watching Cam and Booth talk.

'' Apparently Cam is autopsying a senator'' Angela said

'' A senator''? Hodgins replied and then he said '' Oh, we're moving up in the world.''

'' They have a past'' Angela stated

Hodgins turns to Angela and then he said '' Cam and the senator''?

'' Cam and Booth'' Angela said to Hodgins and then she said '' Look how she touches his arm when he laughs.''

'' You touch my arm when I laugh.'' Hodgins stated

'' No, no'' Angela said and then she says '' You touch me. It's a big difference'' Angela said and then she decided to change the subject '' So, have you seen or spoken to Emmy''?

'' Not since she found out that I am her dad'' Hodgins said and then he said. '' I have tried everything, Ang. I have tried calling her, emailing her, texting her and nothing, I don't get nothing back.'' Hodgins said and then he said '' I even send her gifts just to tell her I'm sorry.'' Hodgins said and then he said '' I don't know what else to do, Ang? What shall I do''?

'' You need to give her some time'' Angela said and then she said '' You just got to realise that she's a mother now. She's got Libby to look after.''

Hodgins sighed '' Maybe I should go over there and try and talk to her face to face''

'' I'm not sure that's a good idea, Hodge'' Angela said

'' But-'' Hodgins started off saying

'' Look, I know you want to talk too her but you need to give her some space and time to think. You don't want to go over there and make things worst between you too, do you''?

'' No'' Hodgins said

'' Then just wait'' Angela said and then she said '' She'll come around, Hodgins. Just you wait'' Angela said and then she leaves him and then she joins Mom and Zack at the slab table where the burnt body is layed out. Mom puts one of the gloves on her hand

Booth enters onto the platform and then he said '' Okay. what have we got''?

'' Male'' Zack said and then he says '' Forties. Approximately 6 foot 7, right -handed'' Zack said

'' 6 foot 7''? Booth asked as he turns the monitor towards him, but mom grabs the monitor and turns it back to it's original position and Booth gives her a look

'' Athlete in his youth, worn shoulders from repetitive motion'' Mom said

'' Baseball pitcher, maybe'' Booth suggested

'' More like a -'' Mom said as she makes a pushing upward motion with her right arm

'' Basketball'' Booth and Zack both said together

'' At 6 foot 7, it makes sense.'' Angela stated

'' Every bone in his body is broken'' Zack said

'' Dude, he got hit by a train'' Hodgins said

There was an image of the melted I.D. bracelet on the computer screen, the engraving mostly burned away

'' W-A-R...it's all I can make out of one name'' Hodgins said and then he said '' And then, ' Love Brianna'...dude'' Hodgins said

'' You're saying 'dude' way to much.'' Zack said

Hodgins turns around and then he said '' Forties, 6 foot 7. W-A-R...Brianna''? Hodgins said and then he gets up from his chair and then he said '' This is Warren Lynch.'' Hodgins said as he walks up to the group

'' Who's Warren Lynch''? Zack and Mom both said at the same time

'' No way'' Booth said

'' Wait, Warren Lynch as in Lynchpin International, Warren Lynch''? Angela asked

'' Yeah''?

Cam enters onto the platform and joins the group '' I am not telling the press that Warren Lynch killed Senator Paula Davis until we're completely certain.''

'' I know Senator Davis'' Mom said and then she said. '' I signed a book for her to give to her daughter.''

'' Man, I love Paula Davis'' Angela said and then she said '' She could have been President.''

'' Warren Lynch and Senator Davis, killed in one accident'' Hodgins said and then he says '' No way it's a coincidence.''

'' Hey, Hodge-Podge, all engines reverse.'' Cam said and then she said '' First we identify beyond a shadow of a doubt, then we get paranoid.''

'' Cool'' Hodgins said and then he said '' As long as paranoia's on the schedule somewhere.'' Hodgins said and then he walks away

'' It wasn't suicide'' Mom stated

'' The jagged edges to the breaks.'' Zack said and then he says '' Small fragments. Lack of circular or radiating fractures or adherent spurs.''

Mom nods at Zack

'' What does that mean''? Cam asked

'' This man was dead for several hours before the train hit him'' Mom stated

At the Jeffersonian. Hodgins, Angela, Zack, Mom and Cam were up in the louge having a discussion. Hodgins and Angela were both sitting on the couch. Mom and Zack were both sitting at the table with Cam.

'' We are tighter than a nun's knees on this one'' Cam said and then she said '' No press, no conjecture with anyone outside this room''

'' Why''? Zack asked

'' Because, we are going to find the details of Senator Davis's death without giving Oliver Stone or Michael Moore any more ideas'' Cam said

'' Are we assuming Senator Davis's death was a coincidence''? Mom said

'' You want to kill someone, planting yourself in front of a train probably not the best idea'' Cam said and then Hodgins gives Angela an amused look and then Cam carries on talking '' But, too early to make any assumptions'' Cam said with a sigh and then she gets up from her chair and picks up a folder '' I am a diuretic seagull, people. Everything goes through me. Ten AM, here, tomorrow'' Cam said and then she turns to Zack and said '' Zackaroni, your turn to bring the doughnuts'' Cam said and then she leaves. Zack smiled and nods as everyone stands to leave the louge.

'' Zackaroni''? Mom asked Zack

'' Cam noticed that I eat macaroni and cheese every day for lunch'' Zack said as he and Mom follows Hodgins and Angela

'' Everry single day''? Mom asked Zack

'' Yup'' Zack said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Emma's Pov **

I entered into the Jeffersonian Building with Libby. I haven't been here since I have given birth to her, the only time I would come here was to bring Libby to see her daddy Zack, Auntie Angela and Auntie Cam. If you must know I am not talking to Mom or Hodgins, a couple of weeks ago while I was in hospital I found out that Hodgins was my dad, yep Hodgins is my dad. At first I thought it was all a lie and it was just a joke so I laughed it off but it turns out it wasn't a lie or a joke it was true, Mom confirmed it. But I however still wasn't convince so I asked for a DNA test, which completely turned out to be true I am Hodgins daughter. And from that day my world changed and since that day I haven't spoken to Mom or Hodgins. I'm really mad and angry with them for lying to me all this time, I have the right to know who my dad is. I have the right. While I was looking around the Jeffersonian I heard my name being called by Angela.

'' Emmy'' Angela called my name

I looked over and I Angela, Hodgins, Zack and mom, they were all coming down the stairs that leaded up to the louge, so that's where they were, they must've been up there with Cam for a meeting about a new case. Angela walks over to me and she hugs me which I kindly let her.

'' What are you doing here''? Angela asked me as she and I both pulled away from the hug

'' I was bored so I thought why not come here'' I replied to Angela as Zack joined us and then I greeted him '' Hey babe''

'' Hey'' Zack greeted back and then we both kiss and then Zack looked at our daughter who was awake '' And how is my princess Libby'' Zack said as he leaned in to touch his daughter who smiled at him.

'' She's so cute'' Angela said as she looks at Libby and then she said '' I can't help but wonder who she looks like you or Zack''

'' Are you kidding me? She's all Zack'' I said to Angela

Zack looks at me and then he said '' I think she looks more like you '' Zack said and then he went back to looking at his daughter and started to play with her which causing her to make babbling noises .

'' I'm going have to agree with Zack'' Angela said

While Zack plays with his daughter and while Angela watched, I couldn't help but to look over at Hodgins and Mom who were both standing near the stairs who was looking over here, Angela notices that I was looking at Mom and Hodgins or shall I say dad and I couldn't help but to sigh

'' Are you okay''? Angela asked me

Zack stops what he was doing and he looks at me

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine'' I told Angela

'' Go over there'' Angela suggested

I turned to Angela and then I said '' What''?

'' I said go over there'' Angela said and then she said '' Go over there and talk to them''

'' I can't'' I told Angela and then I said '' I'm too angry with them''

'' I know you're angry with them, Ems'' Angela stated and then she said '' I completely understand what you're going through at the moment but sooner or later you're gonna have to talk too them about this whole thing''

'' What is there to talk about, Ang? They both lied to me? They lied to me'' I said

'' I'm sure there's a perfect good explanation, Emmy'' Angela said and then she said '' Just go over there and talk them because if you don't talk to them then things are just going to get worst and worst between you guys''

'' You don't want that to happen do you''? Zack asked me as he looked up from Libby

'' Of course not'' I said

'' So then go and talk to them? I can watch Libby while you go and talk to Hodgins and Brennan'' Zack said

I sighed and then I said '' What am I supposed to say to them''?

'' I'm sure you can think of something when you get over there'' Angela said

I sighed again and I looked back over to Mom and Hodgins

'' Go over there'' Angela said to me again

I looked at Zack and he nodded at me for me to go over to them. I was about to say something to Zack but he beat me to it

'' I'll watch Libby'' Zack said

'' Okay'' I said and then I turned to Angela and then I said '' Wish me luck''

'' You'll be fine'' Angela ensured me '' Now go'' Angela added

I took a deep breath and I then left Zack and Angela with Libby and I started to head my way over to Mom and Hodgins while I was walking over to them I couldn't help but to think about what Angela said to me and she was right I had to go over to them and talk to them. I know that I am angry with them and I probably never will forgive them for what they did to me but this needs to be sorted out for once and for all.

I stopped in front of them and then I said '' We need to talk'' I said and then I said '' All three of us'' I said and then I left them before they got a chance to speak to me but they soon followed to me.

**Still Emma's Pov**

All three of us entered Mom's office, Hodgins was the last one to come in, he closes the door behind him and he goes over and stands with mom. I however wasn't facing my parents I was looking out the big glass window and I was watching Zack with Libby. Zack was holding Libby in his arms while Angela was playing with her. Zack is amazing father, he is brillant with her. He does everything, he baths her, feed her, changes her, putting her to bed. He does everything. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when my mom began to speak.

'' Listen Emmy'' Mom started of the conversation between us three. I turned around and I looked at Mom '' I'd just want you to know that I love you and I've never meant to hurt you or to lie too you.'' Mom said and then she said '' I should have just told you the truth.'' Mom said and then she said '' So I'm sorry'' Mom said apologising

'' I'm sorry too'' Hodgins said as he too apologise

'' Is that suppose to make me feel better? You both lied to me, you lied completely to my face. Do you have any idea how hurtful that is''? I asked them but none of them spoke they just stared at me '' I can't believe that you would do this to me? I can't believe that you would just drop this bomb shell on me and think that everything's going to be okay between us? Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me on who my father is''? I asked

Hodgins turns to mom and then he said '' I'm pretty sure that's to you, Brennan.''

'' I'm asking the both of you'' I told Hodgins almost snapping at him '' I'm not here to play games, Id just want to know the truth? Why did you do it? You know, I would never to lie to Libby about who her father is? I would never do that to her I'm not that sort of person. I would tell Libby who her father is, not keep it as a secret, I'm not that cruel.'' I said

'' We know that''? Mom stated

'' So then why did you do it to me? Why did you lie to me''? I asked them but none of them said anything '' For god sake will you just answer me'' I said snapping at them. '' Why did you do it''?

'' We just wanted to protect you'' Hodgins said

'' Protect me? Protect me from what? I don't need protecting, I am a big girl, I can look after myself.'' I said

'' We know that''? Mom stated

'' So then why did you do it? Why did you lie to me''? I asked them and then I turned to face Hodgins and then I said '' Did you not want me? Is that why you didn't tell me? Was you ashamed of having me''? I asked

'' What? Of course not, Emmy'' Hodgins said and then he said '' How can you say that? Of course I wanted you and I'm not ashamed to have you as my daughter.'' Hodgins said

'' So then why did you lie to me''? I asked

'' We just did what we thought was best'' Mom replied and then she said '' Look Emmy, you have no idea how hard it has been for us to keep this from you. We have been trying and trying to tell you every single day but everytime we tried there's always something getting in the way.'' Mom said

'' And yet, you have to tell me when I was in hospital giving birth to Libby'' I said

'' That was not meant to happen'' Mom said

'' We was going to tell you after when you had Libby and when you're out of the hospital'' Hodgins said

'' But still you should have told me thruth'' I said

'' We sorry'' Mom said apologising and then she said '' What else can we do, Emmy? We have apologised to you so many times? Look, if you want to be angry at someone then be angry at me, not at your father. He didn't decided this, I did. So if you want to be angry or mad at, then be angry and mad at me, not your dad.'' Mom said

I sighed and then I said '' I never said that I was angry or mad. I'm just confused and shocked.''

'' You have ever right to be angry or mad'' Mom stated

'' Look, can we just forget the whole thing ever happened and move on? You know make a fresh start? For Libby? I really want Libby to know her grand parents and besides I've miss you guys, I've missed talking to you.'' I said and then I said '' Can we move on? Make a fresh start? Please''? I asked them '' No more secrets''

'' Of course'' Mom said

'' I would like that'' Hodgins said

'' Look, about what I said back at the hospital. I never meant want I said about you guys, I don't hate you and I certainly don't wish that you were both dead. I was just-'' I said

'' Upset, angry'' Mom said and then she said '' Because its okay to be''

'' Yeah'' Hodgins said

'' Maybe I was angry and mad at you but you know something else. I felt betrayed. I trusted you. I told you guys everything.'' I said

'' I know and we are so sorry'' Mom said and then she said '' We were only doing what was best for you.''

'' I know that but at the end of the day I am your daughter'' I said and then I said '' There shouldn't be any secrets? Not in familys? Like Zack and I, we both tell each other everything and I mean everything. There's no secrets between us and that's what family suppose to be about, no secrets, no lies. Just the truth and only the truth.'' I said and then I said '' From now on, no more secrets, no more lies, just the truth.'' I said '' Okay''

'' Okay'' Mom and Hodgins both said together

'' Good'' I said and then I said '' So after today no more speak of this, no more talk about what happened for the last few weeks, you got it'' I said

'' Of course'' Mom and Hodgins said together

'' Good'' I said

'' So, are all three of us okay now''? Hodgins asked

'' Yeah, yeah we're good'' I said

'' That's great because I am dying to see my neice'' Hodgins said

'' You're not the only one'' Mom said

'' Can we go and see her'' Hodgins asked

'' Of course but actually before you go I need to talk too you'' I said to Hodgins

'' Okay'' Hodgins said

'' Mom, why don't you go on ahead of us. We be there in a minute'' I said

'' Okay'' Mom said and then she said '' Love you, Emmy''?

'' Love you too, Mom'' I said back and then she leaves the office and it was just Hodgins and me '' Listen Hodgins -'' I started off saying but I got cut off

'' Don't you mean 'dad''' Hodgins corrected me

'' That's what I want to talk too you about'' I said and then I said '' I don't think that I should call you dad just yet, it's way too soon and I only just found out about you and I only known you as Hodgins' I said and then '' And calling you dad...well...it just seems a bit weird to me. I know it will take some of getting use to but calling you dad...it just seems weird and strange. I will call you dad but not just yet, okay.'' I said

'' Okay'' Hodgins said and then he said '' And I totally completely understand.''

'' You do''? I asked him

'' I do yeah and it does seem a bit strange and weird'' Hodgins said and then he said '' So, are you going to be okay with this? Me being your dad''?

'' Do I have a choice''? I teased

'' Oh come on, I'm not that bad'' Hodgins said

'' Of course you not'' I said and then there was silence between us and then I started to move over to him and then I hugged him and he hugs me '' I love you, Hodgins.''

'' I love you too, Emmy'' Hodgins said and then he said '' Always have and always will'' Hodgins said as he still kept a hold of me.

Hodgins was in my mom's office and he was standing beside Mom's desk while my mom was standing behind it, she was looking through her things.

'' You should be okay with Dr. Saroyan getting the head of forensics job''? Hodgins said

Mom looks up from what she was doing and turns to Hodgins '' Why is that''? Mom asked him

'' Because you are strictly rubber -to-the -road, hardball scientist'' Hodgins said to Mom and Mom goes back to what she was doing. '' Not a flesh pressing, ink stained, policy making...wanktard'' Hodgins said not noticing that Cam was standing in the doorway

'' What are her qualifications''? Mom asked

'' Chied Coroner of New York for two years'' Cam replied from the doorway. Mom and Hodgins both turn their heads around and noticed Cam. '' Assistant Federal Coroner before that. How am I doing''?

'' Very well. Impressive'' Mom said to Cam and then Mom's cell phone rings and then she reaches for it as Cam turns her attention to Hodgins. '' Brennan'' Mom spoke down the phone.

'' We were discussing her mother's case'' Hodgins said

Cam nods her head and then she said '' Fine''

'' I'll be there in fifteen minutes'' Mom said into her phone and then she exits her office in a hurry, carrying her jacket.

'' Yes. Good, Dr. Brennan. We'll chat later'' Cam said to Mom as she leaves

Mom turns around to give a brief wave of acknowledgment.''

Hodgins laughs nervously and then he said '' It's a...very interesting case. Brennan identified skeletal remains as her mothers.'' Hodgins said and then he continues. '' Killed by a blow to the head. Initial suspect was her father, but in the end we arrested a pig farmer hitman in witness protection program, added wrinkle, but-'' Hodgins said but gets interrupted by Cam

'' Dr. Hodgins'' Cam interrupted and then she said '' You're chattering me to death because you're hoping I'll forget you called me a wanktard.''

'' It's a...made up word. No meaning'' Hodgins said

At the Jeffersonian. Booth and Mom were both walking through the lab and they were talking. Booth was holding some piece of papers in his both hands.

'' Cheating spouse that stands to inherit all corrupt business practices and Turco the private dick, where do we start''? Booth said

'' Two types of glass were embedded in what was left of Lynch.'' Hodgins said as he joined Booth and Mom

'' Start with glass'' Mom said as she crossed her arms

'' Tempered automotive safety glass and silicate'' Hodgins said

'' Tempered glass came from the car window, what about the other''? Mom said

'' Its 70% amorphous silicon dioxide.'' Hodgins said

Mom nods her head and then she walks off

'' What's that''? Booth asked

'' It's like a common domestic container.'' Hodgins said

'' Oh! Like a jar'' Booth stated and then he said '' Why can't we just say a jar''? Booth said and then he walks off following Mom.

'' Anything new Zackaroni''? Mom asked Zack as she and Booth enters Zack's office

'' Zackaroni''? Booth questioned as he stands behind Zack

'' The victim's left elbow and shoulder were badly dislocated post -mortem.'' Zack said as he, Mom and Booth looks at the computer

'' You mean the between the time he died and the time he got hit by the train''? Booth said

'' Blood flow was non - existent when the dislocation occurred'' Mom said

'' Okay'' Booth said and then he said '' You guys do this stuff and I'll start on Turco'' Booth said

'' What's that''? Zack asked

'' Private investigator'' Mom replied

'' Turco's an affliction.'' Booth said and then he said '' I'll set up a meeting and call you'' Booth said and then he leaves

'' You shouldn't call me Zackaroni'' Zack stated

'' Yeah, I knew that the moment I said it.'' Mom said and then she said '' I'm going to get a bone mineral density reading.'' Mom said and then she leaves

At the Jeffersonian - On the platform. Mom places a bone onto the glass table, Angela was with her and the both of them were talking.

'' You didn't actually want the job, did you''? Angela asked Mom

'' I don't even know what the job us.'' Mom said truthfuly

'' Well, Goodman won't explain his decision'' Angela said

'' Goodman appointed Dr. Saroyan while I was on vacation.'' Mom said and then she said '' Then took a two-month sabbatical to avoid me.'' Mom said and then she said '' That explains a lot.'' Mom added

'' Okay, well I think it's because you are very task-oriented'' Angela said

'' Zack'' Mom called Zack who was also on the platform '' Task oriented is a euphemism for lacking overall perspective'' Mom said as Zack joins Angela and Mom

'' Oh, no. No!...Well, yeah, yeah, a little. Like, when's my birthday''? Angela said

'' I can get the computer to remind me about birthdays'' Mom stated

Angela groans and then she said '' That's one of a gajillion examples

'' You could tell me the other gajillion minus one'' Mom said and then she points to a computer screen and then she said '' What do you see, Zack''?

Zack looks at the computer and then he said '' Bone loss. Lack of bone density suggests that Warren Lynch was much older than his forties. But the other indicators of age - epiphyseal rings, radial sutures-all disagree.'' Zack said as he changes the pictures on the screen

'' Age doesn't explain the ossification of cartilage where the ribs meet the sternum.'' Mom said

'' What does explain it''? Angela asked

'' Opiated'' Mom said and then she says '' Warren Lynch was a heroin addict''

Mom and Zack were both on the platform and Mom and Zack were standing around a table. Mom picks up a reconstructed skull and then she turns to Zack and then she said '' You did a good job'' Mom said

Cam joins Zack and Mom and then Cam said '' Given your heroin bombshell, I went back to what tissue remained traces of laudanine and reticuline, alkaloids found in the opium poppy.'' Cam said

Mom turns to Zack and then she said '' I'd like Angela to do a facial reconstruction'' Mom said to Zack and then she turns to Cam and then she said '' Confirm my finding''? Mom said as she puts the skull down

Cam nods

'' It's handy having a pathologist right in the building'' Zack said

'' To turn opium into heroin, it's exposed to hot acetic anhydride, which produces eighteen neutral impurities. '' Cam said and then she said '' The ratio of these impurities indicates the heroin's origin, in this case, Mexico'' Cam said

'' Mexican heroin is very common. I wonder if there's anything we can do to narrow it down further.'' Mom said

'' Gas chromatography shows there's also fentanyl in the heroin'' Cam said as she changes something on the computer screen and on the computer screen was like a chart.

'' What's that''? Mom asked

'' This reminds me of when you interviewed me to be your grad student'' Zack said to Mom and then he turns to Cam and he said '' She knows what fentanyl is''

Cam smiles and nods and then she said '' It's a narcotic which boosts the effects of the heroin.'' Cam said and then she said '' According to Metro cops, fourteen addicts OD'd this week, off this one shipment.''

'' Have you told Booth''? Mom asked Cam

'' No, I'll leave that up to you'' Cam said and then she said '' How'd I do''? Cam said and then she leaves.

'' I thought she did quite well'' Zack said

'' You said you had something else to show me''? Mom said and then she walks off leaving Zack standing by himself

Mom, Hodgins and Zack were in an experiment room and all three of them were doing an experiment and all three of them were wearing protect glasses for their eyes. There was a humanoid figure and it was on fire, inside a glass enclosure while Mom, Hodgins and Zack watches the experiment.

'' In a car fire, gasoline ignites at 28 degree celsius and rises to a temperature of 2200 degree.'' Zack said

'' If the gas tank were full at the time of impact, the fire should have burned for approximately twenty minutes without intervention.'' Hodgins said

'' Tell me that's not a real skeleton''? Mom asked the guys as an unidentifiable part of the burning figure drop onto the mesh floor of the case, still flaming.

'' No, we made him out of calcium phosphate and hydroxyapatite.'' Zack said

'' And SPAM'' Hodgins added

'' Twenty minutes now'' Zack said

Hodgins turns off the flames

'' It's still a significant amount of SPAM'' Mom said

'' According to the fire department report, the car burned for forty minutes and it still took four minutes to put out'' Hodgins stated

'' Which means there was extra fuel'' Zack said

'' And the extra glass you found''?

'' Five gallon Mason jars.'' Hodgins said

'' Six of them'' Zack said

'' Filled with gasoline'' Mom said

'' That, or moonshine'' Hodgins said

Cam walks into the room and then she said '' Why does the whole lab smell like a luau''?

'' Zack and Hodgins are proving there was extra accelerant in the Lynch's vehicle.'' Mom told Cam

'' Using what medium''? Cam asked

'' Artificial bone covered with SPAM'' Mom replied

'' Turn this off'' Cam stated

They all looked at Cam in suprise, Hodgins turns to Mom who nods her head and then he turns the flames down

'' Why wasn't I told about this''? Cam asked

Mom chuckles and then she said '' I encourage independent inquiry''

'' Your encouragement does not signify my authorization.'' Cam said and then she said '' If it happens again, I will take action. And I'm from New York, which means that I will take New York action. Am I clear''? Cam said

'' Not at all'' Mom said

'' I'm from Michigan'' Zack stated

'' Dr. Saroyan means she'll make us watch musical theatre.'' Hodgins said to mom causing mom to smile along with Hodgins

'' Wrong New York.'' Cam stated and then she said '' I'm more from the get-mugged-in-broad-daylight tradition. This is not a high school science fair, this is the Jeffersonian Institute. Unauthorized experiments in forensics will get you fired'' Cam said

'' But...we're Hodge-Podge and Zackaroni.'' Zack said

'' And, they work for me'' Mom said

'' You know, what I'd really like to do here is enjoy a meeting of the minds'' Cam said and then she said '' But, if you insist on an organizational pyramid, I will be at the top.'' Cam said and then she walks away and then Hodgins turns up the flames with a huff.

At the Jeffersonia. Booth, Mom, Angela and Cam were in the holographic room and all four of them were standing around the table and in the table was a rotating image of a man's head being projected by the Angelator. Angela was holding the touch pad in her hands

'' That's not Warren Lynch.'' Cam said and then she turns to Angela and said '' How accurate is this thing''?

'' It's not the machine that's accurate, it's Angela'' Mom told Cam and then she said '' And she's good.''

'' That is not Warren Lynch.'' Cam stated

'' Hey, Zack provided a skull, and this is the face that goes with it'' Angela said as she points to the image

'' Could it be the wrong skull''? Booth questioned

'' Zack doesn't make that kind of mistake.'' Mom said and then she said '' He's also very good.''

'' What about the dental records''? Cam asked

'' I'll check them for tampering'' Angela answered

'' So you're certain that the body in the car-'' Booth said but gets interrupted by Mom

'' Is not Warren Lynch'' Mom said interrupting Booth and then she said '' Absolutely certain.''

At the Jeffersonian. In Angela's office, Angela was sitting behind her desk while Cam stands beside her with her arms folded across her chest. A lady was sitting in front of Angela's desk and that lady is named Lisa Supek.

'' The man in the car was not Warren Lynch''? Lisa asked the two women

'' No'' Angela replied and then she said '' This was the man behind the wheel'' Angela said and then she hands her a photograph

'' You had dental records''? Lisa asked them

'' Well somebody digitized Lynch's dental records and then re-filmed them utilizing authentic alpha-numeric bar codes'' Angela said

'' The records were expertly faked.'' Cam said

'' Then where the hell is Warren Lynch''? Lisa questioned

'' I've informed the FBI that they might want to start looking for him'' Cam said and then she said '' In the meantime, we're moving to I.D. this guy''

Lisa gets from her seat and then she said '' Mistakes like this cannot happen when a case concerns a dead senator'' Lisa said

'' Miss Montenegro uncovered a fraud, that's the opposite of a mistake'' Cam told her

'' Save it for the press conference, Dr. Saroyan'' Lisa said and then she leaves

'' Thank you'' Angela thanked Cam

'' Hey, if you had made a mistake, I've have thrown you to the wolves.'' Cam stated and then she leaves

At the Jeffersonian. Booth, Angela and Zack were standing around the Holographics table and inside the table there was an image of a skeleton but there was no head, just the body.

'' After Zack nagged me a hundred times-'' Angela said but she gets interrupted by Zack

'' It's important for us to show how the victim's shoulder and elbow were dislocated'' Zack said interrupting Angela

'' I recreated the most likely sequence'' Angela

The projected arm bending backwards with a snapping sound that Booth, Angela and Zack hears as the shoulder dislocates

'' Ouch'' Booth said

'' The victim was dead when this happened'' Zack told Booth and then he said '' He didn't feel it''

'' Run it again'' Booth told Angela

Angela re-runs the simulation

'' It's like he was putting his jacket on'' Booth said

'' Corpses don't usually do that'' Angela said

'' These injuries occurred when the corpse was forced into a jacket'' Zack said

'' Yeah, most likely by two people'' Angela stated

'' Yeah, in a big hurry'' Booth said

'' They had a train to meet'' Angela said

'' Anything on the HOV lane photograph''? Booth asked as he, Angela and Zack moves away from the Holographic table and they went over to a computer

'' Yeah, it was relatively easy to get the license plate numbers from these two cars'' Angela said

Two car license plates being pulled up onto the computer screen and Booth saw the number plates

'' I'll check them out'' Booth said

'' There was another car'' Angela said to Booth

'' In the next lane'' Zack told Booth

'' How do you know that''? Booth questioned them

'' Rich guys keep their cars shiny'' Angela stated

The computer screen shows a reflection of the car in the next lane on the side of Lynch's car being highlighted and refined

'' Adjusting for the defraction of light caused by the curve-'' Zack said but getting interrupted by Angela

'' It's an Navigator'' Angela said and then she said '' But get this'' Angela said and then she crops and enlarges the image '' I don't know if that's any use to you''

'' Yeah.'' Booth said '' That's of use'' Booth said and then he walks away

'' Booth'' Zack called to Booth. Booth turns back around to them and then Zack said '' Do either of these count as experiments''?

'' Cause if they do, we could both get fired'' Angela said and then she said '' By your old sweetheart.''

Booth chuckles and then he '' You know, you just...quit telling Bones who you think I've slept with'' Booth said and then he starts to leave again

'' Think? What do you mean, think''? Angela said to Booth as he stops at the door and he nods and then he opens the door and leaves.

At the Jeffersonian. Booth, Mom, Angela, Zack and Hodgins were up in the lounge area with Cam and Lisa and all of the group were sitting around the table. Lisa had a case out infront of her and all of the others had notepads and pens.

'' Turco will admit to helping Lynch place a body in Mr. Lynch's car, and rigging it to burn, with the intent of moving the market.'' Lisa said to everybody and then she said '' Everything esle, including placing it on the tracks, he said Mr. Lynch did himself.''

'' Well, he's lying'' Booth said

'' There's the small matter of proving that in court'' Lisa stated

'' What's the maximum sentence on those charges''? Cam asked

'' Ten years'' Lisa replied

'' He killed three people'' Angela stated

'' And put one in a coma'' Hodgins said pointed out

'' Yeah, but Lynch deserves to be in a coma, so it doesn't count'' Zack said to Hodgins

'' All right, look'' Booth said and then he says '' Turco puts all the blame on Lynch, does the ten years, and he gets all the money from shorting the stock'' Booth said

'' It's ten years or nothing.'' Lisa said and then she said '' I can only work with what I'm given, and the forensic work on this was not good enough''

'' What''? Mom asked Lisa

'' You were fooled by fake dental records, you baked some SPAM'' Lisa said

'' What did you want us to do''? Cam asked

'' Your job'' Lisa stated

'' Hey'' Booth said

'' No, Ms. Supek, you want us to do your job.'' Cam said to Lisa and then she said '' My people gave you all the evidence you need to fry Turco with any reasonable jury''

'' Forensically-'' Lisa said but she gets interrupted by Cam

'' We gave you everything you needed to arrested Turco'' Cam said

'' Arrest is not a conviction'' Lisa stated

'' We gave you enough to reject his plea bargain and indict him on the wrongful death of a senator'' Cam said

'' Indictment is not a conviction'' Lisa said

'' You accept that plea bargain, the investigation stops'' Booth said

'' Indict him'' Mom said and then she said '' Give us time to give you what you need''

'' You accept this plea bargain, you don't deserve to be a federal prosecutor.'' Cam said

'' Dr. Saroyan-'' Lisa said but she gets interrupted by Cam

'' Yeah, it's scary'' Cam said and then she said. '' The whole country will be watching the trial, and you don't want to go in with less than a sure thing. But you put my people on the stand as expert witness and that's a sure thing.'' Cam said

'' Not Zack'' said Mom, Angela and Hodgins at the same time

'' You tell people the story of what happened using the evidence these people provided and if you have any ability as a prosecutor, you'll win the case'' Cam said

'' Are you finished''? Lisa asked Cam

'' No, Ms. Supel. '' Cam replied and then she sad '' In the future, when you have problems with my team, you register them with me in private, not by grandstanding in a public forum'' Cam said

With a tight smile, Lisa gets up from her chair closing her case at the same time and then she leaves followed by Cam who smiles at Booth before she went.

'' Okay, I, um, sort of see why she got the job'' Mom said

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two - Mother and Child in the Bay

Booth was in mom's office and he is removing her jacket from a hook and he gives it to Mom

'' Cops say the body washed up on the bay'' Booth told Mom as he and Mom walked over to the desk and then he said '' They think it could be Carlie Richardson''

'' And I'm supposed to know who that is''? Mom asked Booth as she looked at him

'' Yeah'' Booth replied and then he said '' Disappeared a year ago, she was pregnant. Come on Bones, you have to get a TV, you know.'' Booth said and then he said '' Or, hey, or at least, uh, hey, thumb through a people at the checkout stand'' Booth said as he and Mom both started to leave the office and Mom had a clipboard in her hand.

'' Was it in the Journal of Forensic Anthropology''? Mom asked Booth as she leaves her office with Booth following her and the both of them walked through the lab

'' Oh, you know, I forgot to renew my subscription'' Booth said and then he said '' You know, Bones? You really need to take up some other interests.''

'' Well, I'm reading Ted Gioia's History of Jazz'' Mom said over her shoulder to Booth and then she said '' Was she mentioned in there? Or maybe in McGhee's Science and Lore of the Kitchen? Or perhaps I should develop an interest in the mainstream media's exploitation of crimes for their entertainment value'' Mom said to Booth

Booth laughs a little and then he said '' You know, it's amazing Bones. You can really be snotty sometimes''

Mom ingores Booth chuckle and then she said '' So, Carlie Richardson''? Mom said as she gets out her security card

'' Carlie Richardson, newlywed. Everyone assumed she was murdered'' Booth said as Mom swipes her security card and walks onto the platform with Booth following her '' Husband was cheating on her, there was evidence that they had a fight that day. He was covered in scratches. Witness said they saw him down by the marina.'' Booth said and then he said '' Yeah, but, hey you know without the body, they had to kick him free.'' Booth said as he and Mom walked over to the table and Mom begins to pack some supplies into her field bag

'' Well if she's been in the water for a year, the bones will be saturated. I'll need nylon mesh bagging and-'' Mom said as she moves from the table and went over to draws to get some more supplies

'' Cam's bringing in everything on the truck'' Booth said

'' Well after a year there's not going to be a lot of flesh for Cam'' Mom said as she closes the draws and went back over to the computer table and she puts the supplies into her bag

'' Well, you know, hey, Bones, you know, Cam is-she's in charge now'' Booth said and then he said '' She runs the place, it's her call.''

'' Then lets hurry'' Mom told Booth and then she said '' I don't want my remains to be compromised.'' Mom said and then she picks up her now packed back and begins to leave the platform, forcing Booth to jog a little to keep up with her

'' Okay'' Booth said as he hums to himself as he follows

'' I don't care if she's the boss'' Mom said and then Booth's cell phone rings, he stops walking and he goes to answer it '' The bones belongs to me'' Mom said as she carries on walking.

'' Booth'' Booth said into the phone and then he said '' Oh, yeah. Rebecca''

Mom stops walking and turns to watch Booth's conversation on the phone

'' Whoa, wait a second, slow down, okay''? Booth said into his phone and then he said '' This is my weekend with Parker, okay? I am his father, all right? Stu is your boyfriend'' Booth said and then he sighs ]

Mom sees Cam crossing the lab on her way out. She is followed by Zack and the both of them were carrying equipment

'' We're going to be in the water, Doc'' Cam said and then she said '' Remember to bring Traxon and soluble tape.''

Zack waves at Mom and he and Cam exit the lab

Mom looks insulted and she moves towards Booth who is still on the phone '' Does she think I'm new at this? I developed the use of Traxon'' Mom said but Booth makes a silence motion, cutting her off

'' On rhe phone, Bones'' Booth whispered to Mom

Mom grabs Booth arm and then she said '' I know, get off. We have to go'' Mom said trying to pull him away but he shakes her off

'' It's- Rebecca, he's spending a lot of time with Parker and I don't even know this guy'' Booth said into the phone

Mom tries again to interrupt Booth '' She took Zack, Zack's mine''

'' Because you know what? I just-I just want to make sure that he's a good influence.'' Booth said into his phone and then he said '' The fact that he -'' Booth said and then he drops his voice to a whisper as Mom repeatedly taps his shoulder '' - you know, rocks you-rocks your world, surprisingly, that really, you know, doesn't concern-''

'' I'll just meet you there'' Mom told Booth and then she starts to walk towards the lab doors

'' -doesn't concern me. I-I gotta run, okay Rebecca? We'll talk about this later'' Booth said into the phone and then he hangs up the phone and runs after Mom '' Bones, wait up!''

On the road. Mom was in Booth's car and Booth was driving through the streets and the both of them were talking

'' Why can't you go faster''? Mom told Booth and then she said '' I don't see why I couldn't drive''

'' Because you're agitated'' Booth told Mom

'' I am not'' Mom said

'' You know what, you've turned this into a competition between you and Cam'' Booth said

'' I just like to be first on the scene, that's all'' Mom said and then she said '' To protect the evidence.''

'' She's not going to disturb anything'' Booth said

'' No, it's all tissue and blood and DNA with her'' Mom said and then she said. '' She doesn't appreciate the skeletal system'' Mom said and then she points out the windshield '' You can take the I-70, it'll be quicker'' Mom added

'' Don't back seat drive, okay''? Booth said

Mom smiles and then she said '' Oh, I think I know who's agitated''

Booth scoffs and then he said '' Someone is annoying me, Okay? That's different''

'' Your ex'' Mom said

'' Huh''? Booth said

'' That's who's annoying you because she had a new man in her life'' Mom said in a teasing tone

Booth clearly not amused said '' That's funny, you know? Okay, I am concerned about my son. I wanna know what kind of guy this new boyfriend is. And you know what? If she's not gonna tell me, I'll find out on my own.''

'' You're going to run a background check on him''? Mom questioned

'' Have you ever runned a background check on any Emma's boyfriends''? Booth asked Mom

'' No, and I didn't have to because she only had one boyfriend in her life and that's Zack'' Mom said

'' Only one boyfriend''? Booth said and then she said '' So, she didn't have any while she was at school or in college''

'' Nope, she was more focus on her studies then anything else'' Mom said

'' I'm glad that you and her are talking again, Bones'' Booth stated

'' Me too'' Mom said and then she said '' If you make a right we can cut through Grafton'' Mom said

'' Fine'' Booth said

Down at the river. There were divers removing a plastic wrapped body from a body from the water. FBI agents secure the crime scene, erecting tape and running around generally. A police officer is talking to the press that is gathered behind the yellow tape. Zack and Cam were unloading the equipment from the Jeffersonian truck. They both kneel down beside the body, now resting on the grassy bank, and begin to unwrap the plastic. Booth's car pulls up to the crime scene.

Mom climbed out of the car and then she said '' She beat us here, she was in a truck.'' Mom said as she and Booth closed the car doors. Booth was holding something in his hand

'' Well, you know, you're the one who wanted to go through Grafton'' Booth said

'' Well, you could have used the siren.'' Mom told Booth as she and Booth started to walk over to Cam and Zack '' You know, why do you have one if you're not going to use it''?

Booth groans and then he said '' What's that smell''? Booth asked he and Mom approach where Cam and Zack are working with the body

'' Zack, I need some sterile tubes before she's fertilizer'' Cam said to Zack

Booth stares at the body for a moment before exhaling and then he said '' Okay, that's the smell''

Mom kneels down beside the body and she quickly examining it

'' Caucasian, female, 25-30'' Mom said as she examines something on the body and then she said '' And barnacle and small muscle incrustation indicates she's been in the water for about a year.'' Mom said

'' Mmm-mm, they have'' Cam said agreeing with Mom and then she peels back the plastic sheeting around the body to reveal the skeletal remains of a very small baby

Booth looks horrified to see the baby and then he said '' God''

'' I'm so glad that Emmy isn't here to see this'' Zack stated

'' Me too'' Cam said agreeing

'' You're not the only one'' Mom said and then she examines the infant and then she said '' Size of the fetal bones indicates this fetus was viable.''

'' How could someone do this to their own kid''? Booth said

Mom looks at Booth and then she went back to look at the body

'' Multiple fractures'' Zack said and then he said '' They could be from an assault or from being battered by rocks and debris while in the water'' Zack said as he examines the skeletal remains, indicating the chest area '' Stab wounds evident on ribs, manubrium and clavicle.'' Zack added

'' And ulna, radius'' Mom said and then she said '' One to the sphenoids'' Mom added and then she said '' This was a very violent attack''

Cam nods her head agreeing with Mom

'' Find the murder weapon''? Booth asked

'' Not yet, scoop guys just got here'' Cam said as she indicates the diving team, now working out in the water on a life-raft

'' Then tell them to look for a left leg and missing fetal bones'' Mom said

Cam sighs and then she said '' Looks like we finally get to put Richardson away. I love being a hero''

'' A heroine'' Mom said

'' Mmm, sounds too druggy. I'm going with hero'' Cam said as she moves to scrape something off of the bones

Mom stops Cam and then she said '' Whoa, whoa, what are you doing''?

'' Scraping the adipocere from the hand'' Cam told Mom

Mom looked clearly agitated '' No, you could compromise the bones. You should use suction back at the lab. If you want a conviction'' Mom said as she tosses up her hand up and then she said '' Of course it's your call''

'' Are we gonna have another murder here or what''? Booth asked

'' No, no'' Cam replied and then she said '' I have the utmost respect for the doc'' Cam said and then she begins to stand up and then she said '' Glad she works for me''

As Cam stands up, Mom gives Booth an incredulous look but Booth ignores her look

'' Good'' Booth said and then he said '' And, you know, the clothes, they match the ones she was last seen wearing. The rope could be a match to the type found in Richardson's house'' Booth said as he indicates the group around the bones and then he said '' While you two do your thing, I'm gonna go bring the son of a bitch in'' Booth said and then he walks off

At the Jeffersonian lab - Autopsy Room. Booth enters the room carrying a white evidence box that is sealed with red tape.

'' Cam'' Booth said and then he says '' This is the evidence taken from Kyle Richardson's house a year ago'' Booth said as he places the box on a bench before he opens it and then he said '' So, we got rope, the plastic sheeting, knife set-one knife missing, Richardson's DNA results.''

'' File says witnesses placed Richardson at the marina on the bay this night that she disappeared. Looks like he's not walking this time, Seeley'' Cam said

Booth walks over to where Mom, Hodgins and Angela were, all three of them were examining the body

'' Ironic since he's running now'' Hodgins stated

'' Hodgins, you know Booth is bigger than you, right''? Angela said

Hodgins looked confused and then he said '' Right'' Hodgins said and then he looks up at Booth's tight expression '' Wasn't your fault, dude.''

Cam joins the group and she was putting on an aperoon on her as she spoke '' Let's focus people, this should be a slam dunk. We screw this one up, I'm gonna look like a fool and someone's gonna have to pay for that''

Mom looks up from the body and then she said '' We just started collecting evidence.''

'' There are boxes of evidence.'' Cam said and then she said '' The remains are the icing on the cake''

Booth watches this interaction with slight amusement, aware of Mom's annoyance with Cam

'' Let's just hand the prosecutor what she needs to I can have a nice weekend knockin back shots and playing poker.'' Cam said

Mom scoffs and then she said '' Yeah, that should motivate us''

Cam puts on the gloves and then she said '' I'm gonna strip the flesh and adipocere. Remove anything from under the fingernails.'' Cam said

'' There was a dead fish in the plastic'' Zack said as he joins the group carrying a tray over with a dead fish on it and he hands it to Hodgins

'' Ooh! And it's not even my birthday!'' Hodgins said as he takes the tray from Zack

Booth turns to Cam and then he said '' You saved the fish''?

Cam smiles at Booth

'' The stomach contents and particulates could give us drift patterns, show where she was left before she washed ashore'' Mom said

Cam's hands were deep in the body and then she said '' Not much left of the organs. Looks like I can still find a few surprises from what's left of this lung'' Cam said as she still pokes through the organs '' Looks like some liver here.''

'' I'll take any tissue that's stuck to the plastic'' Hodgins said and then he said '' There'll be sediment and organic particulates.'' Hodgins said as he walks away from the group

Cam turns to Angela and then she said '' What do you want''?

'' George Clooney naked on a white sandy beach'' Angela replied to Cam and Cam smiles at her and then Angela said '' But, I can give you faces after the skulls are reconstructed'' Angela said

'' Zack will start on them right away'' Mom said and then she said '' After you've stripped any tissue I'd like to reassemble the victim and the fetus'' Mom said to Cam who has now got glasses on

Cam nods and then she said '' Sounds like fun, lets do it''

Cam and Mom begin removing organs and generally examining the body while Booth watches somberly. Minutes later there was a tiny skeleton of the fetus reconstructed on a small white exam table. Booth was looking at the small fetus and Mom notice this so she went over to him.

'' It was male'' Mom told Booth

'' ' He''' Booth said to Mom and then he said '' Not 'it' Bones. I'm gonna go talk to his girlfriend. No mistakes on this one.'' Booth said as he tosses aside the file he was holding and walks out quickly

Cam looks at Mom and then she said '' He always was a little touchy'' Cam said

'' Yeah'' Mom said sadly and then she looks back down

At the Jeffersonian - The bone room. The bones were now clean and are arranged on a lighted exam table. Mom is looking at them with a magnifier, and Angela was watching her and taking notes.

'' There's another gash on the second rib, right side'' Mom said and then she said '' Approximately 45 degrees, left to right'' Mom said as she demonstrates with a blade

'' Why didn't he just divorce her''? Angela asked

'' Why did they have to get married in the first place? It's an antiquated ritual. Carlie Richardson believed in it, trusted her husband and look what happened'' Mom said

Angela looked amused '' So this is marriage's fault''?

'' Committing yourself to one person isn't in the interest of the species'' Mom said and then she said '' I mean, you have multiple partners.''

'' Don't say it like that'' Angela said and then she said '' I date''

'' The notion of a committed relationship, it's fantasy.'' Mom said and then she says '' Look at Booth. Fighting with his ex, his son caught in the middle.''

'' We make our lives out of chaos and hope and love'' Angela said and then she leaves '' Someday you'll meet somebody.''

'' I don't need anything more than I have now'' Mom said

Angela nods '' Meaning Emmy and Libby''

Mom nods at Angela. Zack enters the bone room carrying a tray in his hand

'' The sculls are in multiple pieces, but the damage is from debris in the water'' Zack said as he puts the tray down onto the table near the bones

'' Then lets start on the stab wounds'' Mom said and then she says '' I'd like to confirm the type of knife used in each of these.''

'' These all appear to be from the knife that was missing from the set taken from Richardson's'' Zack said as he holds one of the bones in his hand

'' Appear''? Mom asked Zack and then she said '' No conclusions without corroboration.''

'' But Dr. Saroyan seems certain that Richardson-'' Zack said but getting interrupted by Mom

'' Seem? You're my grad student. You work for me'' Mom told Zack

Cam enters the room and then she said '' Remember Doc, we're building a case here. Not getting our rocks off on reseach.'' Cam said as she joins Mom, Zack and Angela at the table and she puts down a tray with something on it.

'' Rocks and sediment are Hodgins specialty'' Mom said

'' You're serious''? Cam asked Mom and there is a pause as Mom looks at Angela, who was a little confused. '' Okay. I bought your hand back '' Cam said as she hands the tray over to Mom and then she said '' Found organic materials under the fingernails, should match Richardson. And I found something else I'd like you to look at.'' Cam said

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cam is showing Mom something in one of the organs which is projected up on a screen in the Autopsy room.

'' It's here in the lung, it's a locket'' Cam said as she lifts a piece of tissue to reveal the edge of a gold, heart-shaped locket

'' It must have been around her neck and melted into the lung during putrefaction.'' Mom said

'' Before I remove it I wanted to see if any of your cyborgs could do anything with the photo paper'' Cam said as she removes the locket and places it in a petri dish

'' There's not enough left, it's liquefied.'' Mom said

Cam squirts liquid over the locket, cleaning away the tissue

'' It's probably just another picture of the lovebirds anyway'' Cam said and then she lifts it from the dish with forceps and then she said '' Oh, what's this''?

Cam places the now-clean locket under the magnifying camera and she zooms in on the image to reveal the words ' I love you Kenny' engraved in the locket

'' Oh, no.'' Cam said

'' Who's Kenny''? Mom asked Cam

'' I don't know, I don't want to know.'' Cam said and then she said '' Just want it to be Richardson''

'' That's right because of the drinking and the poker'' Mom stated

At the Rotal Diner. Booth is sitting at the counter, speaking into his cell phone. He was talking to his son, Parker.

'' Yeah I know there's a lot of animals at the zoo'' Booth said into his phone as Mom enters into the diner and she went over to join Booth as he continues to speak '' The monkeys, the monkeys are daddy's favourite. Did you see? They're just like people'' Booth said into his phone and then he starts to make monkey noises into the phone

Mom sits down beside Booth and then she said '' Actually 3 million base pairs of the genome differ in protein coding and other functional areas'' Mom said

Booth looked at Mom confused '' What''?

'' Genetic differences between chimps and humans'' Mom said

Booth whispers to Mom '' I'm talking to a four -year-old, Bones'' Booth said to Mom and then he went back to talking to his son '' Oh, yeah. You're spending a lot of time with Drew, huh? Oh, that's great. Okay, you gotta go eat. Okay, go eat. Make sure-Okay, I love -'' Booth said into the phone but the call end and he hangs up the phone and then he said '' Yeah'' Booth said and then he picks up his mug and he drinks he's tea or coffee

'' New boyfriend spending a lot of time with your son''? Mom asked

'' Yeah'' Booth said and then he says '' So you got any new information for me Bones''? Booth said as he puts his mug down

'' I'm sorry'' Mom apologised to Booth

'' Ah, there's no need'' Booth said

'' It must be hard not being able to see him when you want to'' Mom said

'' See, this is information that I already know, Bones. Why don't you-Lets just say we discuss the case, hmm''? Booth said

Mom eyebrows raised '' Sure''

Booth nodding, trying to be jovial '' You know, I'm his father. You know, Parker knows that. I mean, that-that's what's important not some stupid trip to the zoo'' Booth said

'' No, absolutely'' Mom stated

'' Right'' Booth said

'' Yeah'' Mom said

'' Done!'' Booth said

'' Of course'' Mom exclaimed

'' Boom'' Booth said

They were silent for a moment, Booth still a little unsettles. After a moment Mom offers him the locket that she pulled out from her bag which was sealed in a plastic evidence bag

'' We found this in her lung''? Mom said as she hands the plastic evidence bag to Booth

'' What? Her lung''? Booth questioned Mom

'' It was enveloped during decomp'' Mom said

Booth examins the locket and then he said '' Kenny''?

'' Any reference to a Kenny in the case file''? Mom asked Booth

'' No, but whoever Kenny is liked her enough to get her a locket.'' Booth said and then he says '' Maybe Kyle wasn't the only one who was cheating.''

'' Opens up a lot of possibilities'' Mom saod

Booth puts the evidence bag into his shirt pocket and then he said '' Yeah. What do you say we just go talk to Carlie's friends and see if they know who Kenny is''? Booth said

Booth and Mom both get up and they both leave the diner

At the Jeffersonian. Cam, Hodgins and Mom are walking down the stairs into the lab

'' What the hell is going on here''? Cam asked as she stepped off the last step and then she said '' Richardson is the only logical suspect. Are we working for the defense now''? Cam asked as she, Mom and Hodgins walked through the lab

'' I'm working for the victims and we have to be open to the evidence as it presents itself'' Mom said

'' The knife, the rope, the plastic sheeting are all from Richardson's house, that's been confirmed'' Cam said and then she said '' We're trying to build a case here, people''

Mom has her arms crossed against her chest '' Don't ignore facts just because it might change the outcome of the case''

'' Not asking you to.'' Cam said and then she says '' I just want you to fill in the blanks. There must be freshwater close enough for Richardson to have dumped the body'' Cam said

'' It has to have the same sediment, larvae, archea, helminths.'' Hodgins said as he, Mom and Cam turns a corner

'' Great'' Cam said and then she said '' Whatever the 'hell-minths' those are, find them.'' Cam said

'' And if we find a body of water that matches, it has to be dredged for additional body parts. We're still missing the left patella, tibia and calcaneus. And the fetus-'' Mom said but she gets cut off by Cam.

'' Okay, fine. Just stop talking and do it'' Cam said and then she walks off leaving Mom and Hodgins and Hodgins turns to Mom

At the Jeffersonian - Bone Room. Carlie's skeleton is still layed out on the exam table, as is the fetus. Zack and Mom both entered the room and walked over to the computer

'' According to the reconstruction with these new bones the fetus has seven fingers'' Zack said as he shows her the remains

'' And two right hands'' Mom said

'' I don't understand, was there another victim''? Zack said

'' Double the magnification'' Mom said and then Zack doubles the magnification and the hand gets bigger on the computer screen '' Okay, look at the structure of the phalanges.''

'' Ah'' Zack said realizing and then he said '' The bones from the lake are from a raccoon.''

'' Mm, hmm.'' Mom said and then she says '' The formation of the hands is almost identical to an infant's hand.''

Hodgins enters the room and then he said '' How did you do''? Hodgins said as he walks over to Mom and Zack

'' I found a raccoon'' Mom said and then she said '' You''?

'' Sediment and organic material from the lake doesn't match what was taken from the remains'' Hodgins said and then he says '' I have to look for another body of freshwater, I don't think it's around here.''

Cam enters the bone room and then she asked '' What have you got''? Cam said as he walks over to Mom, Hodgins and Zack

Mom shakes her head and then she said '' Nothing''

'' The next body of freshwater that might match is over 60 miles away.'' Hodgins told Cam

'' Richardson couldn't have been there, it wouldn't match the timeline'' Mom stated

Cam sighs and then she said '' I've got the board of the Jeffersonian, the federal prosecuter and Nancy Grace ready to devour me if I don't hand them enough to indict Richardson'' Cam said

'' Well, if you want us to manufacture evidence-'' Mom said but she gets cut off by Cam

'' No'' Cam said and then she said '' I want us to find out who killed Carlie and I'm pissed cause whoever did it is messing with me and I don't like that. I like doing the messing.'' Cam said as Hodgins turns to look at Mom

'' Then we have to determine whether we're wasting our time on Richardson'' Mom exclaimed

'' Tell me what you need'' Cam stated

At the Jeffersonian - Bone room. Mom and Hodgins are examining the Bones once again under the magnification, Booth is in the room with them.

'' Okay, so you're sure there's no way Richardson could have made these wounds''? Booth asked Mom and Hodgins

'' With his strength the blows would have sliced deepers into the bone'' Mom said

Hodgins is examining a part of the body and then he said '' Well, these seem to go right through.''

'' Well, those were delivered after she was on the ground'' Mom stated

'' So Karen does the killing because they know everyone will be suspecting Kyle'' Booth said

'' I'd prefer not to make any more assumptions'' Mom said

Booth

Hodgins had a rib in his hand and then he said '' There are particles in the knife marks'' Hodgins said as he brings the bone over to a microscope '' When she was on the ground the knife passed through the body and picked up sediments from the dirt. The next stab embedded that into the bone. If I can get enough information from these particulates I might be able to locate the site of the murder'' Hodgins said

Cam enters the room and she said '' DNA results came back. It was Kyle under her nails'' Cam said as she walks over to Booth, Hodgins and Mom

'' So he was there too'' Booth stated

'' Maybe'' Mom said and then she says '' But we know he had a fight with her earlier that he admits''

'' Fortunately there was also the skin of somebody else.'' Cam said as Hodgins looks up from the microscope and then she said '' Tests showed it was a woman.''

Booth smiles and then he said '' Karen Tyler''

Cam nods and then she said '' We should get her DNA drawn as soon as possible''

'' Smart'' Booth said and then he says '' Lets go, Bones'' Booth said and then he leaves. Mom looks at Cam and then she followed Booth.

At the Jeffersonian - Autopsy Room. Cam is showing Booth and Mom the DNA results on a computer display

'' It's not Karen Tyler'' Cam said as she puts her hands onto her hips

'' What''? Booth asked

'' The DNA from under Carlie's fingernails doesn't match.'' Cam said and then she said '' And something else is weird'' Cam said and then she leads them over to another area of the room '' Tissue from the fetus shows evidence of escitalopram.'' Cam said

'' What's that''? Booth asked

'' It's a drug prescribed for depression'' Cam replied

Mom reads the file and then she said '' It's not weird, Carlie Richardson was having emotional problems with her husband''

'' Carlie Richardson wasn't taking the drug'' Cam said

'' Hold on'' Booth said and then he says '' None of this is making any sense''

'' I agree'' Cam said and then she says '' The only way the fetus could have the drug in its system is if it were passed from the mother in utero.''

'' Or through breast milk'' Mom stated

'' How do you breast-feed an unborn child''? Booth asked

Mom hands the file to Cam and then she rushes out of the room and and she calls for Zack '' Zack''

'' Woah'' Booth said as he hurries after her

XxXxXxXx

Mom and Zack were on the platform, the fetal bones were on the table. Mom was putting some gloves on her hands

'' An infant's skull is made up of several separate bones that are eventually fused together'' Mom said as Cam and Booth joined Mom and Zack on the platform and then she lifts up the infant skull, displayed on a tray, for Zack to see '' Look at the molding''

'' Oh, my god'' Zack said as he looks

'' I don't believe it'' Cam stated

'' Yeah'' Mom said

'' Okay, now everybody knows but me'' Booth exclaimed

'' This is not a fetus.'' Mom said and then she said '' The skull bones have shifted and overlapped because this child passed through the birth canal'' Mom said as she indicates on the skull and then she says '' This baby was born alive and lived about two weeks''

'' But Carlie was pregnant when she was last seen'' Booth stated

'' This isn't Carlie Richardson's child'' Mom said and then she says '' The escitalopram in it's system came from breast milk.''

'' Then what happened to her baby''? Cam wondered

'' The baby was cut out of her and stolen.'' Mom said and then she says '' The child replaced it''

At the Jeffersonian - Bone room. Zack, Mom, Cam, Angela and Booth were in the bone room and all of them were looking at the infant's skull which was magnified on the computer screen.

'' This child was dead before Carlie was murdered'' Mom said and then she said '' You can see the traces of blood pooling in the cranium.''

'' Abusive head trauma.'' Zack said

'' Evidence of shaken baby syndrome'' Cam stated

'' Oh, god'' Booth said

'' You said the little guy was only two weeks old'' Angela said

Cam turns around to Angela and then she said '' Whoever the mother was she was probably taking the medication for postpartum depression. She got upset with the baby. Crying's the most common cause. And she shook him to quiet him down.''

'' It can take as little as five seconds for an infant to die by shaking'' Mom said

'' Five seconds''? Booth asked

'' The veins that attach the brain to the inside of the skull detach.'' Mom said and then she says '' Blood pools, the brain swells.''

'' Okay, I get it'' Booth said and then he said '' Right so what you're saying is that the mother kills her own son and replaces him with Carlie's''

'' Fits the patteren'' Cam said and then she said '' She feels the guilt at what she's done and needs to make it right, prove to herself that she's still a good mother'' Cam said and then she said '' So she takes Carlie's child and makes it her own. It's only been two weeks, not many people have seen her kid. Who would know''?

'' But the stab wounds''? Booth asked

'' All of Carlie's stab wounds are to the upper part of the body'' Mom said and then she says '' The killer was careful not to hit lose to the uterus because she wanted the baby alive.''

'' You report indicates there were knife marks on the lower ribs'' Cam said

'' They seem to be made by whatever instrument was used to remove the child after Carlie was dead.'' Mom said

'' Yep. I'm working on identifying it'' Zack said as everyone gathered around the table accept Mom

Mom examines the infant's skull again and then she said '' We might be able to use the infants most prominent genetic characteristics to see similarities with the mother.'' Mom said and then she says '' Ange, can you imput the information from the infant's skull to give us a face''?

Angela nods but looks unsettled and then she said '' Sure''

Booth's cell phone rings and he answers it '' Booth'' Booth said into his phone and then he said '' Yeah, right away'' He said and then he hangs up and speaks to the others in the room '' They found Kyle Richardson''

Booth and Mom both exit the room

At the Jeffersonian. Booth was in the Angelator room with Hodgins and Hodgins was discussing evidence with him

'' Zack was working in the other knife mark. I saw something staining the groove it left'' Hodgins said and then he said '' So, I did tests. The stain was from Betadine. It's an antiseptic used to prep patients for surgery.'' Hodgins said as he puts something down on the table

'' Oh, someone was being really carefull when they were cutting her up.'' Booth said

Cam enters the room and stands to one side of the Angelator where Angela and Mom are already gathered

'' It was the baby they were concerned with'' Cam said

Mom turns to Angela and then she said '' Were you able to get enough detail from the skull for a digital reconstruction''?

'' Yeah'' Angela said and then she says '' Since someone this young is still being formed the, uh, features are generalized.''

Angela brings up an image of the infants skull on the Angelator

Cam slightly awed '' The last place I worked had a drunk sketch artist.'' Cam said and then she said '' Wow''

'' It's a baby'' Hodgins said and then he said '' It looks like every baby''

'' That's why I ran the reconstruction through an aging matrix'' Angela said and then she says '' It posits the most likely growth pattern the skull would follow. Now as it ages, the features become more distinct'' Angela said and then she changes the image on the touch pad machine what was in her hand and it begins to age and then she said '' By the time he's about 10, he shows very definite genetic characteristics'' Angela said

The image on the Angelator becomes the face of a 10 year old boy. Mom studies the image closely, suddenly realizing who he looks like. Booth too looks startled

The image fades out on the face on the Angelator and up into the face of Mary, one of the mother's in the park.

At the Royal Diner. Booth and Mom were both sitting at a table near the window and the both of them were talking and the both of them had mugs in front of them with either tea or coffee inside them.

'' So you think Richardson can rise to the occasion''? Mom asked Booth and then she said '' Be a decent father''?

'' Well, he's got Carlie's parents to help him and I like to think that people can change'' Booth said

'' Faith and Hope, right''? Mom exclaimed

Booth smiles and then he said '' Right''

'' Angela threw in love, too'' Mom said

'' Love is good'' Booth stated

The door to the diner opens and Parker comes running in carrying something in his hand

'' Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!'' Parker called to his daddy

Rebecca follows through the door with her boyfriend Drew beside her. Parker climbs onto Booth's lap and places his object on the table before them

'' Paker'' Booth said as he picks him up

'' Look what I did'' Parker said to his daddy

'' Wow! Look at that!'' Booth said as he looks at the object. Booth glances up to see Rebecca and Drew hovering over near the counter. Booth turns to Parker and then he said '' Um, listen, you stay here with Dr. Brennan, okay? I'm gonna go talk to your mommy, all right''? Booth said to Parker and then Booth removes him and stands up, placing his son on the seat. He kisses his head quickly before moving over to talk to Rebecca. '' Listen, uh, this is how its gotta go down? I gotta meet your boyfriend with Parker here''? Booth said

'' Look man, we're here because we wanna-'' Drew started of saying but he gets cut of by Booth

'' I'm talking to Rebecca'' Booth said

'' Look this was-this was Drew's idea'' Rebecca stated and then she said '' And I told him that it was gonna be a bad one.''

'' Dad, look!'' Parker called out to his dad

'' One second, bud'' Booth called back to his son

'' Booth''? Mom called Booth

'' Parker wanted you to see what he made for school'' Drew said and then he says '' And he kept saying how much he wanted us to meet, that we'd be friends'' Drew said as Booth looked at him, not impressed yet and then Drew said '' Look, I got a kid I don't get to see much, myself. I know what it's like. And I swear the -the explosives were for work'' Drew said

Mom has been watching this exchange and she tries once again to get Booth's attention '' Booth''?

Booth makes to move back to the table but Rebecca stops him

'' Okay, look, look, look, look, look, look'' Rebecca said and then she says '' We are what we are. And and and you can fight it if you want but you're just gonna fight with yourself'' Rebecca said

'' Maybe this isn't a good time'' Drew said and then he says '' Maybe later''

Booth looks over at the table and see Parker looking at him sadly over his diorama

'' No, no.'' Booth said and then he says '' It's -it's a good time. Let me buy you a cup of coffee, all right''? Booth said and then he leads them over to the table where Mom was sitting with Parker '' Nah, it's cool, have a seat'' Booth told Drew

'' Seriously''? Rebecca said

'' Thanks, man'' Drew thanked Booth

Mom stands up to allow them all to sit but Booth stops her

'' It's okay, Bones. You can stay'' Booth told Mom

'' It's a family thing'' Mom told Booth and then she turns to Parker '' Bye, Parker'' Mom said and then she waves at him

'' Bye'' Parker said back

Mom says goodbye to Rebecca as well then begins to walk towards the diner door. Booth sits down with Parker on his lap once again, Drew and Rebecca sitting together opposite. ]

'' All right, what do we got here, huh''? Booth asked his son

'' A di- a diorama!'' Parker said to his daddy

'' Woah!'' Booth exclaimed

Mom paused at the door and turns to watch Booth with his son

'' It's the zoo'' Parker told his dad and then he said '' Drew helped me''

'' The zoo? I hope you thank him, huh''? Booth said

'' Yeah'' Rebecca said

'' You did, huh''? Booth said to his son

'' We got to go to the zoo'' Parker said and then he says '' He knows all the animals'' Parker said

'' All the animals? Wow!'' Booth said in an amaze tone

Mom watches this exchange and she smiles a little

'' Okay, well maybe afterwards we could, uh, all go out to dinner if it's okay with your mom'' Booth said as he looks at Rebecca who was surprised and she smiles at Booth

'' Yeah, that's -that sounds good'' Rebecca said

'' My dad knows a burgers place'' Parker said

'' Yeah. I used to take him there after his T-ball'' Booth said to Drew and Rebecca

Mom smiles again and then she leaves the diner leaving Booth with his son, Rebecca and Drew

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Episode three - The Boy in the Shroud

There were FBI agents in an alley and they were digging through the garbage. Cam and Booth were already there and everyone is grossed out by the smell. Cam picks up a rat.

Booth waves his hand to keep the smell away and then he covers his nose and then he said '' Holy mother of god, Oh geez''

Mom and Hodgins arrive at the scene

'' Booth!'' Mom called to Booth and then she said '' What do we have here''? Mom asked as she and Hodgins approached Cam and Booth

'' Bet I know'' Hodgins said and then he said '' That's-'' Hodgins said and then he sniffs the air and then he said '' Lasagna,'' Hodgins said and then he sniffs again and then he said '' fishy rotten cat food and,'' Hodgins said and then he sniffs once again '', vulcanized rubber'' Hodgins said

'' Excellent olfactory talent, Hodgins'' Cam said

'' What happened''? Mom asked

'' Well, it's obvious, isn't it? A guy tried to beat the yellow light, he got T-Boned by tractor trailer'' Booth said to Mom

'' Well, what was the semi carrying''? Mom asked

'' Aquarium sand, but that's not-'' Booth said but he gets interrupted by Mom

'' No natural gas or propane? No explosion? No fire''? Mom asked

'' No corrosive chemicals'' Hodgins asked

'' What-do you need me for''? Mom asked

'' You might want to prepare yourself'' Cam told mom as she looked at her but Mom gave her a look '' Or not'' Cam said as she moves the cover from the body and then she begins to stand up.

'' Oh man'' Booth said and then he says '' Okay, how bad does, uh, garbage gotta stink to cover the smell of a dead body'' Booth said

'' I think the victim was a minor'' Cam stated

Booth turns to Mom and then he said '' Kay, well if you agree this falls under FBI jurisdiction.'' Booth said

Mom and Hodgins both kneel down next to the body and mom starts to examine the skull and then she said '' It's a male. Yes, an adolescent.''

'' Flatworms. Necrophagous flies and beetles'' Hodgins said and then he says '' Yeah, he's been garbage for about three weeks. I didn't mean that the way it sounded.''

'' The fractures to the cranium, sphenoid and occipital regions.'' Mom said and then she says '' Necks broken and the femur is shattered.''

'' From the garbage truck flipping over''? Booth asked

'' No'' Mom replied and then she said '' This damage is more congruent with a fall'' Mom said and then she notices that the victim is clutching something in his hand

'' What do ya got''? Booth asked

'' It's organic'' Hodgins said as he hands Mom some tweezers

Mom pulls it out of the grasp with the tweezers and then she said '' Whatever it is, he brought it with him from the crime scene'' Mom said and then she places it in a manila envelope

'' How much of this are you gonna need''? Cam asked from behind them

'' The whole, disgusting, shebang'' Hodgins said

Booth pulls up a piece of trash

'' Everything''? Booth said

'' Everything''? Mom repeated

Booth throws the piece of garbage

At the Jeffersonian. Cam, Mom and Zack were on the forensics platform and they were examining the remains.

'' He was wrapped in a shroud''? Zack asked mom as Mom was shining a torch inside the body

'' Angela's analyzing the stains on the cloth while Hodgins figures out what they're made of'' Mom said to Zack

'' No finger pads left for prints'' Cam said and then she turns to Zack and then she said '' How are we on dental records''?

'' FBI's on it'' Zack told Cam

'' Multiple shards of leaded glass embedded in the remaining tissue.'' Cam said as she looks at the body again and then she said '' Massive contusions congruent with a swan dive onto a hard surface.''

'' And take a look at the upper spine'' Mom said

'' Weighted impact againt the, uh, scapula and clavicle.'' Zack said

'' He was struck''? Cam asked

'' Yes'' Mom said and then she said '' But not hard enough to kill''

Booth enters onto the platform and he joins the group and then he said '' Private garbage hauler. They aren't real strict about their routes'' Booth said and then he says '' Driver says he can't be sure where he picked the victim up.'' Booth said he looks at some papers in his hands.

'' No visible tats or tracks marks''? Cam asked

'' You sound surprised'' Mom said

'' Well, it's pretty obvious, Bones'' Booth said and then he says '' It's either a junkie or a hustler''

'' Why make the assumption''? Mom asked

'' Not many kids from the suburbs end up rotting in garbage trucks'' Cam said and then she said '' Fun factoid from the front lines''

Angela enters onto the platform and then she said '' Hey guys. Wanna see something cool''?

At the Jeffersonian. Booth, Mom, Cam, and Angela were in the Bones room and they were all standing around the Angelator.

'' I assume you're familiar with the shroud of Turin''? Angela asked the gang as she goes over to the computer.

'' Image of Christ's face on the inside of a burial cloth'' Booth said

'' Right'' Cam said and then she said '' Booth's a good Catholic boy''

'' It was revealed to be a hoax'' Mom said

'' It wasn't a hoax'' Booth said

'' Okay'' Mom said and then she said '' Whatever you want to believe...''

'' This is no hoax'' Angela said and then she said '' On the fabric covering John Doe's skull, there are tissue stains around the eye sockets, the nose and the mouth. This is essentially a photo negative of his features'' Angela said to the gang

Angela pulls up the scan of the shroud and extrapolates the photo negative of his features

'' Are you saying you have enough to assemble a face''? Cam asked

'' I call it the shroud of Montenegro'' Angela said and then a face starts to slowly appear as she talks '' I used computer tomography to create x-ray slices of the underlying facial architecture'' Angela said and then the face starts to appear even more '' Selective laser centering, allowed me to map unimprinted areas. Skin tone and hair colour were extrapolated based on Dr. Saroyan's data'' Angela said

The face of their John Doe is now displayed on the screen

'' I'm no expert, but he sure doesn't look like a street kid'' Mom said

At the Jeffersonian. Angela's office. Booth, Mom and Cam were in Angela's office and all three of them were watching Angela on the computer

'' I'm running our facial reconstruction through the missing and Exploited Persons database'' Angela said as she searches on the computer

'' That's a lot of missing and exploited kids'' Cam stated as she looks at the computers

'' These are just the locals'' Mom said

'' Let's hope we don't have to go national'' Booth said

'' Narrow the search'' Cam said and then she said '' To street kids in the foster system'' Cam said

'' Why''? Mom asked

'' Because statistically, that's where this boy comes from'' Cam said

'' It's far too early to start narrowing our focus'' Mom said

'' Runaways, street kids, foster system'' Cam said

'' Dr. Saroyan's the boss'' Mom said

'' I've autopsied a lot of dead kids-car accidents, drug overdoses, drownings.'' Cam said and then she says '' Fine, it's a broad search. Kid in a dumpster-it's a runaway, street kid or foster system''

'' Cam's right, Bones'' Booth stated

'' Got it'' Angela said and then she said '' Dylan Crane, 17''

'' This is why I was appointed to this job, Dr. Brennan to streamline the process'' Cam said

'' Honor student from a nice neighborhood in Alexanria.'' Angela said

'' Oops'' Mom said

'' He disappeared three weeks ago with his girlfriend, Kelly Morris - who is in the foster system'' Angela said

'' Good' Cam said and then she says '' There we go. I guess your first move is to find Kelly Morris''

'' No, the first move is to inform the Cranes that we just found their son'' Booth said

At the Jeffersonian. Booth and Mom were up in the lounge area with Dylan's parents. Booth and Mom both had files in front of them.

'' Are you positive''? Mrs. Crane asked Booth and Mom

'' We don't need to identify him? To make sure, I mean'' Mr. Crane said

'' I need to see my son.'' Mrs Crane said and then she said '' You understand''?

'' Mr. and Mrs. Crane, I realize this is very hard but the reason why we asked you to come to the Jeffersonian-'' Booth started off saying but he gets interrupted by Mom

'' I'm a forensic anthropologist.'' Mom said

'' I don't understand the significance of that'' Mrs. Crane said

'' I'm called in when a victim is too decomposed to identify'' Mom said

'' Oh, God'' Mrs. Crane said

'' I was able to identify Dylan beyond a shadow of a doubt.'' Mom said as she takes out a picture of Dylan from the file and then she said '' I'm sorry'' Mom said as she apologised to them and gives them a photo

'' That's Dylan'' Mrs. Crane said as she looks at the photo that she took from Mom

'' How did he die''? Mr. Crane asked

'' He fell...from a height of approximately 50ft'' Mom replied

'' Suicide''? Mrs. Crane asked

'' Is there any reason to believe that your son was despondent''? Booth asked

'' Dylan? No. He was a smart, happy kid'' Mr. Crane stated

'' Problems at school? You know, uh, spending too much time on the internet? Anything like that''? Booth said

'' His whole life centered around this girl he was seeing'' Mr. Crane said as he shoves a picture towards Booth

'' Was this Kelly Morris''? Booth questioned

'' Yes'' Mrs. Crane replied and then she said '' I suppose you read the missing persons report''

'' So, you know Kelly's in a foster situation''? Mr. Crane said

'' Have you seen her since Dylan disappeared''? Mom asked

'' No'' Mr. Crane replied

'' To be honest, we were hoping they ran away together'' Mrs. Crane said

'' Why would they do that''? Booth asked

'' We told Dylan to stop seeing her'' Mr. Crane said

'' Why''? Mom asked

'' Dylan met her at Harbor Plaza where the street kids hang out'' Mrs. Crane said

'' Dylan was getting ready to go to M.I.T. She's already dropped out of high school'' Mr. Crane said and then he said '' The life we provided him didn't prepare him for a girl like Kelly''

'' You mean a foster child'' Mom said

'' Bones'' Booth said

'' Whatever happened to my son, it happened because of Kelly'' Mrs. Crane said

'' We're gonna find her and we're gonna talk to her'' Booth told them

'' Dr. Brennan, I can see that you think we're being hard on Kelly'' Mr. Crane said and then he says '' But my son-my son was a good kid with his whole life ahead of him.''

Booth looked at Mom as Mom looked down at the table

On the road. Mom was in the car with Booth and Booth was driving the car. Mom is staring out of the window while Booth is talking to her.

'' Kelly Morris's foster mother is gonna meet us in my office'' Bootht told Mom

Mom is still looking out of the window '' Okay'' Mom said

'' She says Kelly took off a couple weeks ago with most of her belongings'' Booth told Mom who was still looking out of the window

Mom sighs

'' You okay, Bones''? Booth asked Mom

'' I was a foster child'' Mom said as she turned her head from the window

'' Yeah, I know'' Booth said

'' Did people always assume the worst of me''? Mom asked

Booth sighs and then he said '' You know, I know that you hate psychology- but those people-they just lost their son. They need to blame someone'' Booth said

At the FBI building. Mom was in Booth's office with Booth and the both of them were talking to Kelly's foster mother, Suzanne. There were some stuff on Booth's desk which belonged to Kelly.

'' Poor Dylan'' Suzanne said and then she says '' He was a good kid. He was good influence on Kelly, trying to get her back into school. And he was good to Alex. Treated him just like a little brother'' Suzanne said as Mom picks up two pictures of the desk.

'' To the best of your knowledge, were Kelly and Dylan sexually active''? Mom asked Suzanne

'' Oh, I know they were. I'm afraid I caught them in Kelly's bedroom'' Suzanne said and then she said '' And I had to forbid Kelly to bring Dylan into the house after that''

'' Why''? Booth asked

Mom looked over at Booth and then she said '' It's the rules. They're underage and Kelly's a ward of the state''

'' And I knew that it might force Dylan and Kelly to find other places to be together'' Suzanne said and then she says '' You know, to feed into their own, uh, Romeo and Juliet fantasy. But Alex live in the house, too, and he's only 12.'' Suzanne said as mom picks up a purple bag and looks through it.

'' Kelly and her brother, they close''? Booth asked

'' Very close'' Suzanne said and then she says '' Their parents were killed in a hotel fire four years ago. They had no family. They were put into the foster system. I've had them for a little over a year.''

'' That's a pretty good run for a foster kid'' Mom said and then she says '' Especially a brother and a sister who want to be together.''

'' Yes'' Suzanne said

'' What''? Booth questioned

'' Well, I'm not certain how much longer I can keep the both of them'' Suzanne said and then she says '' I have diabetes and I don't have the energy that I used to. And Kelly is a real handful. I've asked Children Services to look for alternatives.''

'' Did Kelly know''? Mom asked

'' Yes. I told her'' Suzanne replied

Alex, Kelly's younger brother enters Booth's office '' Did they find Kelly or not''?

Suzanne turns around to Alex '' No, Alex'' Suzanne said and then she says '' But they found Dylan''

'' Is he alright''? Alex asked as he walked over

Mom and Suzanne looked over at Booth and Booth said '' I'm-I'm afraid not.''

'' Dylan is dead'' Suzanne said to Alex and then she gets up from her chair and goes to him and she hugs him

'' Do you know where Kelly is, Alex''? Mom asked

'' No'' Alex replied

'' Kelly could be in danger'' Booth stated

'' I don't know where she is'' Alex said and then he says '' She hasn't called me or anything. Do you think she's dead too''? Alex asked

'' No, mm -mm'' Booth said and then he says '' You know, I'm gonna find your sister and I'm gonna bring her back here to you''

'' Really''? Alex asked

'' Absolutely'' Booth replied and then he said '' This is the FBI, buddy''

At the Jeffersonian. Mom and Booth were walking through the lab to Mom's office and the both of them were talking

'' Were you lying to the boy''? Mom asked Booth and then she said '' Do you really think Kelly Morris is still alive''?

'' Ah, I don't know'' Booth said

'' You don't know if she's alive''? Mom asked Booth as she and Booth entered Mom's office. Mom's turns the lights on and she went over to her desk and she begins to take off her jacket

'' I don't know if I was lying'' Booth said and then he says '' You see, I just- I really don't have a read on the sister yet'' Booth said and then he said '' I mean was she a bad guy? Was she a victim''? Booth said as he sits down on the couch while Mom puts her jacket onto her chair and then she sits down in her chair.

'' Well, do you have a read on Dylan Crane''? Mom asked

'' Oh, yeah. He had that whole adolescent savior complex thing going on big time'' Booth said

'' Savior complex''? Mom asked as she had a file in her hand

'' Yeah, teenage boys love nothing more than the idea of saving the damsel in distress'' Booth said

'' How do you know''? Mom said and then she puts the file down

'' Well, cause I was, you know, I was a teenage boy'' Booth said

Cam enters Mom's office and then she said '' Hey. DNA from the tissue under the victim's fingernail. Female. '' Cam said as she hands over a piece of paper to Mom and Booth gets up from the couch and then Cam says '' And there's nail polish in the gouges on his arm.''

'' Well, it wasn't necessarily from the murder'' Mom said as she puts down the piece of paper and then she said '' They were sexually active. She might've scratched him.''

'' Nope'' Cam said and then she says '' Hodgins also found oxidized iron in the scratches.''

'' Oxidized iron''? Booth said and then he said '' What's that''?

'' Rust''? Mom and Cam both said at the same time

'' Why didn't you just say rust''? Booth stated

'' Well, she said it'' Mom said

'' The same oxidized iron found on the victim's upper back and shoulder'' Cam said

'' Probably left behind by the weapon that struck him'' Mom said

'' So, he was hit with what? A rusty pipe''? Booth asked

'' That's a reasonable assumption'' Cam said

'' Oh, so Dylan tells the girlfriend they're breaking up'' Booth said

Mom looks at the both of them, annoyed

'' She whacks him across the carotid with a pipe'' Cam said

'' And pushes him out the window'' Booth said

'' Exactly'' Cam stated

Booth looks over at Mom

'' What? What's with the stink eyes? It's just a theory'' Booth said

'' There was cheap nail polish in the box of Kelly's belongings. You should see if there's a match'' Mom said

'' Find some hair.'' Cam said and then she says '' Match the DNA on that then get started on the, uh, murder weapon.''

'' Yeah'' Booth said

Mom gets up from her chair and reaches for her work jacket and she puts her jacket on as she heads her way towards the door

'' Where are you going''? Booth asked her

Mom turns around and then she says '' I thought that before we arrest Kelly Morris for muder, based solely on the fact that she's a foster kid, we might want to find the place where Dylan Crane actually died.'' Mom said and then she says '' Point of fact, the pipe, if that's even what it was, was not the murder weapon. The evidence, if anybody cares, shows that Dylan Crane died from a fall'' Mom said and then she leaves

Booth looked at Cam

At the Jeffersonian. Mom was on the platform with Zack and the both of them were exaiming the remains and the both of them had gloves on.

'' No compression fractures to the ulna or phalanges.'' Zack said and then he says '' So his arms weren't outstretched or across his face.''

'' Which means he wasn't bracing for impact'' Mom said

'' Suggesting he was unconscious before he went out the window'' Zack said and then he said '' Perhaps from being struck by the rusty pipe''?

Mom groans and then she said '' Ugh, don't you start''

'' Start what''? Zack asked

'' We don't know what he was struck with yet'' Mom said

'' I analyzed the impact damage and the weapon was a cylinder approximately two inches in diameter.'' Zack said and then he says '' That, plus the oxidation residue, suggests, in the vernacular, a rusty pipe'' Zack said

'' Good'' Mom said and then she said '' If you tell me that, I get it. It's empirical, not guesswork.''

Hodgins enters the lab and he walked over to the platform and he was wearing a white suit and it was covered in mud '' That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'' Hodgins said as he takes off his gloves and he puts them down.

'' Romeo and Juliet. Act 2, scene 2.'' Zack said and then he says '' The quote considered to most aptly describe the central conflict of the play- which I totally do not understand.''

'' The flower in Dylan's hand was a Rosea calyx- a rosebud'' Hodgins said

'' You do not smell like a rose'' Mom told Hodgins

'' I've been sifting through two tons of garbage, which you should ask me about.'' Hodgins said

'' Ask what, exactly''? Mom asked

'' Poultry skin loaded with garlic and chives, red beets, empty imported vodka bottles, and traces of osetra fish eggs'' Hodgins said and then he says '' Put them together and where are we''? Hodgins said as he paused to wait for an answer '' Anyone''? Hodgins asked but still nothing and then he said '' Booth should check the garbage truck route for a Russian resturant.'' Hodgins said as he picks up the gloves and then he leaves.

At the Jeffersonian. At Hodgins work area. Hodgins puts a glass onto the microscope and he examins it when Angela approaches him

'' Is there anything I can do''? Angela asked Hodgins

Hodgins looked up from his work and then he said '' Hey, this schematic is great, Angela.'' Hodgins said as he looks at the computer and then he says '' All the pipes are numbered and located. Meanwhile, I have hundreds of rust samples and I've covered, mmm, maybe a quarter of the crime scene'' Hodgins said

'' Ugh'' Angela groaned

'' Yeah'' Hodgins said and then he zooms the picture of the warehous and then he says '' On the good side, that is definitely the window that Dylan Crane exited as he fell. Leaded glass is a match.'' Hodgins said as he points at the computer.

'' It's a strange place for two people in love to end up'' Angela said

'' What? A forensics lab''? Hodgins said

'' No'' Angela said and then she says '' A squat, in an abandoned pipe factory.''

'' Right'' Hodgins said and then he says '' Yes, right''

'' What were you talking about''? Angela asked

'' Just Cam and Booth, you know, of course'' Hodgins said

'' Oh, yeah'' Angela said

'' Given their-their history'' Hodgins said

'' Mmm'' Angela said

They both look at each other, uncomfortably

'' Tension, party of two'' Hodgins said

Angela walks away

'' Great, great'' Hodgins said and the he groans '' Okay''

At the Jeffersonian. In Cam's office. Mom and Angela were inside Cam's office with Cam and all three of them were reviewing evidence. Angela was holding a file in her hand.

'' Hairbrush from Kelly's room provided her DNA'' Cam said and then she says '' The nail polish from her room also matches the nailpolish we found in the scratch marks on the victim's arm'' Cam said

'' It doesn't mean she pushed him out of the window'' Mom said

'' If he finds it, and it matches the rust found in the scratch marks then we can tie Kelly to the weapon'' Angela said

'' Oh, young love'' Cam said and then she says '' You pour your soul out to some pimple-faced jock with a great body and the emotional maturity of an 11 year old, only to get your heart broken in the back of a red Camero.'' Cam said

'' Remember that first slow dance''? Angela said

Cam laughs and then she said '' Oh, God''

'' Some horrible power ballad'' Angela said

'' Oh, that special boy with a pipe in his pocket'' Cam said

'' Oh, God.'' Angela said and then she said '' Lewis Cole. Mmm. He was a drummer. He had this hair. It was-''

Mom raises her hand and then she said '' Wait, excuse me? Marching to the beat of a different drummer here. I'd like Hodgins to identity the species of rose found in Dylan Crane's hand'' Mom said

'' What can that possibly tell us''? Cam questioned

'' I wont know until he identifies it'' Mom replied

'' I prefer he keeps looking for the pipe'' Cam said and then she says '' It could have Kevin Dylan's DNA on it'' Cam said

'' Which will prove only that Kevin Duncan struck Dylan, not that he killed him.'' Mom said and then she says '' I want Hodgins on that rose''

'' It's my call'' Cam said and then she says '' No''

Mom scoffs and then she says '' I can't work like this''

'' Are you telling me I should start looking for your replacement''? Cam asked

'' Dr. Saroyan, I don't want to be overly dramatic or anything but if you lose Brennan, you lose us all.'' Angela said

'' Really''? Cam asked

'' Really'' Angela replied and then she says '' And Booth too''

'' In the interest of this investigation, I'm going to defer to you, Dr. Brennan.'' Cam said

'' Thank you'' Mom and Angela said at the same time

Cam picks up a clipboard that had papers on it and then she starts to leave the room '' But I will start the search for your replacement.'' Cam said as she walks out of her office

Mom and Angela both looked at each other

At the Jeffersonian - Autopsy room. Booth enters the room and Cam is already there dressed in blue she was wearing a pinny over the blue suit. Cam has also got gloves on.

'' I got your call'' Booth said

'' It was urgent'' Cam said and then she said '' Why didn't you answer''?

'' I was busy'' Booth said and then he said '' What's so important''?

Cam steps back to reveal a dead body and Booth moves forward

'' Kevin Duncan'' Booth said

'' Single gunshot wound to the chest'' Cam said and then she says '' You're just in time for the autopsy.''

Kevin Duncan body was now cut open, Cam was looking inside the body while Zack was assisting.

Cam looks up and she looks at Zack and then she said '' Feeling queasy, Zack''?

'' I'm not used to bodies looking so much like actual human beings'' Zack said

Cam then reached for the saw and then she starts to cut into the bone and Booth groans from the other side of the room who was sitting on the chair.

'' Since this man was just killed and there's plenty of flesh, how is my presence beneficial''? Zack asked

Cam then stops the saw and she puts it down and then she pulls out a bone from the rib cage with a bullet lodged in it and places it in a tray which was Zack was holding.

'' The number six rib'' Zack said as he looks at it and then he looks at Cam

'' The bullet passed through his vital organs and lodged in the rear curvature'' Cam said and then she says '' Get it out''

Zack nods and walks away

'' So, you're thinking the perv kills Romeo and Juliet kills the pervert'' Booth said

'' Street smart kid like Kelly Morris would have no trouble getting her hands on a gun'' Cam said

'' Mhm'' Booth said

'' Booth, if Dr. Brennan were to quit-'' Cam said as she moves forward to Booth

'' What''? Booth asked

'' If she were to leave the Jeffersonian-'' Cam said

'' Well, the squints would flee this institution like the French Army'' Booth said

'' And you''? Cam asked

'' Well, I do as I'm ordered'' Booth stated

'' No, you don't, Seeley'' Cam exclaimed

Booth gets up from his chair '' Okay, here we go'' Booth said and then he says '' What's going on, Camille''?

'' What if I fired her? What would you do''? Cam asked

'' I'm with Bones, Cam.'' Booth said and then he says '' All the way. Don't doubt it for a second''

Hodgins enters the room and then he says '' Meet the English Alba Rose'' Hodgins said as he holds a rose in his hand and then he said '' Climbing varietal. Nonexistent in the United States.'' Hodgins said and then he says '' Some say, it was the rose by any other name Shakespeare wrote about.''

'' And we give a rats ass because-'' Booth said

'' It's what Dylan Crane was clutching in his cold, dead hand'' Hodgins said

'' So what? He was killed by Hamlet''? Cam asked

'' Wrong play'' Hodgins said and then he says '' It's more likely he paid a visit to the rose wing of the United States Botanic Garden.''

'' When it comes to bugs, slime, crud and compost, you're the man'' Cam said

Hodgins bows and laughs as he leaves the room

'' Look, Cam'' Booth started of saying and then he says '' Maybe you just got off on the wrong foot with this case with Brennan because uh, she was a foster kid'' Booth said

'' Oh'' Cam said with a sigh and then she says '' Why didn't she tell me''?

'' She doesn't do that. Excuse me '' Booth said and then he clears his throat and then he said to Cam '' Oh, by the way, I didn't just tell you that'' Booth said to Cam and Cam nods her head and then he starts to head towards the doors.

At the Jeffersonian. Mom, Angela, Cam and Zack were on the platform and Cam was holding a clipboard in her hands that has a piece of paper on

'' Ballistics confirms that the bullet that killed Kevin Duncan came from Fran Duncan's gun'' Cam said

'' Case closed'' Zack said

'' On Kevin Duncan, definitely.'' Cam said and then she says '' And since Kelly Morris has confessed-''

'' No, she didn't do it'' Mom said interrupting Cam

'' What evidence do you have of that''? Cam asked

Hodgins enters onto the platform '' How about this''? Hodgins asked as he carried something a pipe in his hand and then he said '' Specimen 268 'right corner of the room' schematic'' Hodgins said as he walks over to join the group

'' You are good'' Angela said

'' Oh, you have no idea'' Hodgins said

'' Are you having a moment''? Zack asked them

Angela and Hodgins gave him a look

'' Well, how does finding the pipe prove that Kelly Morris is lying''? Mom said

'' How does her confession not include the murder weapon''? Hodgins said

'' Now, for the last time, the pipe is not the murder weapon, Dylan Crane died from a 50 foot fall'' Mom stated

Cam turns to Angela and then she said '' Can you run the scenerio through your magic holographic crystall ball thingy''?

'' Too many variables.'' Angela said and then she says '' But I have another idea''

At the Jeffersonian. Everyone is gathered onto the platform and they are acting out what could have happened to Dylan.

'' Okay'' Angela said and then she says '' Booth, you're Dylan Crane''

'' Okay, you know what''? Booth said and then he says '' I'm out the door'' Booth said as he starts to leave but Mom blocks his escape and pushes him back

'' Whoa, whoa, whoa'' Mom said as she blocks Booth from escaping and push him back

'' Cam''? Angela said

'' Kelly Morris, right'' Cam said

'' Okay, I feel stupid'' Booth stated

'' Okay, you two'' Angela said and then she says '' You are young. You are in love. You're about to break up. But this is very tragic. It's very emotionally fraught'' Angela said

'' Kelly Morris says she argues with Dylan and pushed him out the window'' Mom said

'' She pushed him then tried to save him by grabbing his arm''? Cam said

'' That would explain the fingernail polish and the scratch but -'' Hodgins said

'' -Not the oxidized iron'' Zack said finishing

'' Kelly would have had to strike him with the pipe from behind...'' Angela said as Mom turns to Booth and Mom turns Booth around so that his back is to Cam and Cam picks up the pipe and then she says '' ...and then drive him through the glass''

Booth turns his back around and then he said '' But she said they were arguing face to face. He would have seen her coming''

'' That means there had to be a third person.'' Mom said and then she says '' Someone who snuck up behind him.''

'' Guys'' Angela said and then she says '' I need a Kevin Duncan''

'' I'll do it'' Hodgins said as Cam gives the pipe to Hodgins and then he says '' Kelly already called me a perv, so I have my motivation.'' Hodgins said as he stands behind Booth

'' So Kevin strikes Dylan with the pipe-'' Mom said and then Hodgins pretend to hit Booth

Booth turns to Hodgins and he says '' Careful''

'' Which moves him forward'' Mom said as she moves Booth forward

'' Kelly grabs the pipe away from him'' Angela said as Cam takes the pipe from him and then Angela said '' But Dylan is losing consciousness.''

Mom grabs hold of Booth's arm and then she said '' He didn't have to throw Dylan out the window. He could've simply pushed him.''

Hodgins pushes Booth

Booth turns to Hodgins and he said '' Easy''

'' Kelly grabs his arm-'' Cam said and then she grabs Booth's arm

'' To save him'' Mom said

'' Which would put fingernails and rust in the wound'' Hodgins said

'' But she can't hold him and he falls'' Mom said

Booth falls to the floor '' Whoa''

'' Wel, that theory explains the physical evidence'' Cam said with her arms crossed

'' Except why Kelly would confuss to a murder to protect Kevin Duncan'' Mom said

'' She's afraid of him'' Angela said

'' But she knows he's dead'' Mom said

'' Guys'' Booth said as he gets up from the floor and then he said '' There's only two people in this world that Kelly Morris would cover for. One of them went out that window.'' Booth said

At the Royal Diner. Mom enters the diner and she sees Cam sitting alone at one of the tables near the window having something to eat. Cam moves her head from the window and she sees Mom and Mom starts to walk over to her.

'' You were right about the pipe'' Mom told Cam

'' You were right about the rose'' Cam stated

'' Could I sit for a moment''? Mom asked Cam

'' I wish you'd eat some of these fries'' Cam said as and then she said '' Save me from myself'' Cam said as she pushes her plate forward as Mom sits down at the table and then Cam said '' They're really good with garlic mayonnaise.''

'' We have a problem'' Mom stated

'' Uh, huh'' Cam said and then she said '' Do you see a solution''? Cam said

'' It's not completely my fault'' Mom said and then she says '' I was a foster child and apparently, Booth says that-Booth says that I have-Well, something about control issues and the weight of the world.'' Mom said

'' That sounds like Booth'' Cam said

'' I think he meant that if I'm going to share responsibility for these cases, I'm going to have to learn to stop controlling everything too.'' Mom said and then she says '' Does that make sense? Psychology's not-I really-I really hate psychology.'' Mom said

'' Not everyone's brain works as fast as yours.'' Cam said to Mom and then she says '' I have to mull sometimes. Are -are you familiar with that concept''?

'' Yes'' Mom said and then she says '' I just always thought it was a waste of time'' Mom said

Cam laughs

'' I'm in charge'' Cam said and then she says '' But out of respect for you, I could extend-Did you ever play Monolopy''? Cam said

'' No'' Mom stated

'' Well, they have this thing called a 'Get out of jail free' card.'' Cam said and then she says '' Think of it as a free pass to defy me. No explanation needed. No recriminations. No repercussions'' Cam said

'' Well, how-how many would I get''? Mom asked

'' One a week'' Cam said

'' Five per case'' Mom said

'' Three per week'' Cam said

Mom thinks for a minute and then she reaches over and shakes Cam's hand

'' Booth told you I was a foster kid, didn't he''? Mom asked

'' Okay, yes. He did'' Cam said and then she says '' But he did it with a good heart and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't let him know.'' Cam said. '' Please'' Cam added

'' He's gonna know that you told me the second he sees us together'' Mom stated

'' It's true'' Cam said and then she says '' He's awful like that.''

'' He reads people the way you read pathology reports or I read bones'' Mom said

'' Oh, God. I know'' Cam said and then she said '' I hate him. Well, I don't really.''

'' I know, me neither'' Mom said as she reaches for a fry and then she said '' I will take you up on this.'' Mom said

'' Would you, please'' Cam said as she and Mom both continue to talk

The End


End file.
